


【宇植】致命羔羊（监狱au）

by subakonya



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subakonya/pseuds/subakonya
Summary: 预警：本文主陆东植视角，有原创角色，会有暴力、脏话描写，擦边球有，pwp有。私设多，废话多，ooc严重，文盲水平，很可能会鸽。偏欧美设定，基本瞎编，大家可以纠正，但希望不要挑刺，谢谢谢谢。（接受以上可以往下翻阅）私设：典狱长徐仁宇/犯人陆东植（斜线有意义）。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

1

正月的阳光正好，温暖的橙黄光线扬扬洒洒钻进高墙铁栏的缝隙，仿佛能给这密不透风的罪恶堡垒带来哪怕那么一点幸福感。

但没有人在乎。在铜墙铁壁里被失去自由磨得早已麻木的牢犯们都怀着各自的心思，或偷摸准备着黑市交易的勾当，或在角落里安静地写信，或靠在硬邦邦的床上抠着铁皮等待晚饭的铃响。而有的则在真正地期待着，饶有兴趣地盼望着新鲜血液的注入。

迎新日总是千篇一律的，实际上没有什么人在乎这个鬼地方又多了几个什么样的混蛋。对这件事感兴趣的大多是那些需要在这个牢笼站稳脚跟的帮派，或是有其他需要的人。

张七星不属于这些人中的任何一个，他单纯只是出于好奇，拖着死猪不怕开水烫的劲，活得像菜市场爱凑热闹的大妈。中年混混吊儿郎当地靠在栏杆边上，感叹着自己房间能第一时间捕捉到每一位入场嘉宾的绝妙视角。

“听说今天会新来一个死刑犯，该好好瞧瞧这家伙，说不定能拉拢一把。”张七星隐约听到旁边牢房的人说起，这倒是新奇，这儿已经有一段时间没送来死刑犯了，至少他进来的7个月里，都没见过。

他曾经听嘴碎的狱友说，死刑犯通常分为三种，一种是替人顶罪的冤大头，一种是得罪了不可控势力的倒霉蛋，还有一种则是真正意义上的恶魔。为了验证这个说法，他装作漫不经心地环视了一周，今天靠在牢门往外看的人几乎比平时多了两倍，这把他给逗笑了，他们看上去堪比特惠日堵在超市门口的家庭主妇。

警棍敲击铁门的响声把他的思绪拉了回来——新来的犯人们要到家了——这说法倒是一点都不夸张，能进到这鬼地方来的，没个十年八载就别想出去，剩下的都得在这儿入土。

这一批进来的犯人并不多，无非是一些瘾君子，暴力犯或者政治犯，期间天井四周的围观者最多只施舍一些小声的私语，很明显所有人的目的几乎都一致。

直到不知道进来了第几个人，在张七星靠在栏杆上快要睡着的时候，整个监狱都安静了下来，安静到他甚至以为自己得了耳疾。他勉强睁大了眼睛，抻着脖子往外看。

嚯，来了个小白脸。

从天窗溜进来的几缕午后斜阳铺在踏进走廊的年轻男人脸上，照亮了他发出健康光泽的皮肤，眼尾微微上挑的眸子无神地低垂着，睫毛的阴影斜躺在下眼睑，看不清神情。张七星盯着他柔软的，乖巧蓬松的自然卷，想起小时候在老家见过的别人送来的羊羔，无害，且脆弱。

这样的人踏进这个地方，无疑是送羊入虎口。他想。

张七星端详着他对面的，目光所能触及的牢房里的脸，那些脸上都是他能猜到的，写着猜忌，警惕，饶有兴味，或是欲望。直到天井里有个声音响起，并不响亮，但在寂静的环境里格外突兀。

“红色名牌……”

张七星看到那些脸上的表情瞬间变得僵硬，眼里泛出的都是更为复杂的光。他把目光放回了新人身上，聚焦在他深蓝囚服的左胸位置，上面贴着的名牌是明晃晃的刺眼深红。

是死刑犯的标志。

2

晚饭时间来得似乎比平时都要早，所有人赶向食堂的脚步也都明显加快了。叫陆东植的新人没有悬念地被分到了七楼的牢房——专门关押死刑犯的一层，意味着其他牢犯能最先接触到他的也就只有这么一点公共活动时间。

陆东植拖着有些沉重的步伐，接过他的那份牢饭，找了个角落坐了下来，用塑料叉子戳着发硬的面包和还泛着青的柑橘，又搅了搅看上去就淡出鸟来的昆布汤。结果一口都没能吃下。真正让他如鲠在喉的并不是这些看上去让人毫无食欲的饭菜，而是从四面八方投射过来的绝非善意的目光。

他把叉子扔回了餐盘，脸上依然是一副丧气模样，有些发灰的脸蛋写满了让人看不懂的冷漠，可能只是在放空，也可能在盘算。

实际上他只是想相安无事地待到晚餐时间结束，早点回到自己的单人牢房，好终止这种无声的折磨。或者等到他在那之前适应了这样的折磨，能吃得下仅有的口粮填饱肚子。

但事情总是不如他所愿的。

一个餐盘被摔到了他面前，其实并没有那么无礼，但那人的力气确实让他只能想到摔这个动词。陆东植顺着扶住餐盘的粗壮手臂向上瞧，看到了一张他大概这辈子都不会想惹的脸。

“这玩意儿确实难吃？不是吗？07598。”男人用混浊的嗓音向他问道。

陆东植低着头，不再施予任何目光接触，他习惯性地撇了撇嘴，只含糊地应了一声。这很不礼貌，但并没有惹毛他的狱友。

“你或许不知道的是，在这儿能用一些手段换取更好的资源，但你得证明你有资格获得这种特权。”那个男人用和外表极度不符的耐心再次开口。

陆东植暗自嗤笑一声，得心应手地冲男人露出了他的标志性傻笑，“我现在……还不太需要。下次再说吧，下次。”也不等对方回应，他抓起餐盘站了起来，想马上逃离这个地方，转身却被绊倒在地上，餐盘上纹丝未动的食物随着他的动作也被甩出半米，更多人向这边看了过来。

陆东植趴在地上小小地呻吟了一声，下意识地转过头，果然看到坐在他身后的一个人冲他挑衅似地翘起脚尖。这算是给新人的第一个下马威？他不解地想。但这并没能让他感受到太大的挫折感，毕竟他向来都很擅长隐忍。

重新爬了起来的陆东植拍了拍他新囚服上沾到的灰尘，皱着眉看水泥地上一片狼藉的晚饭。这倒是会给他添不少麻烦。他弯下腰准备先捡起空了的餐盘，余光瞥见一个男人被推推搡搡地抡了过来。

他歪了歪头，在食堂昏暗的灯光下打量着对方。大背头，身材壮硕，但年纪不小，看上去像个脾气不好的混混。

他猜得七七八八，心里也有数，便愣在原处看着男人满脸不情愿地冲他走来，一脚踩上了他刚拎起一个角的餐盘。

“小子，作为新人得懂规矩，这道理你明白吗？”

3

张七星在被人威胁着推出来之前，并不知道自己会处于这样一个境地。那群无耻的所谓帮派恶徒，没有一个愿意舍弃成员上前，为了试探敌情而折损人手，没有人愿意冒这个险。尽管那个死刑犯看上去就是个软蛋。

说白了他张七星也就算个编外人员，没有能立得住脚的后台，空有一副吓人外表和不值一提的野鸡黑道背景，他原本以为凭他的虚张声势足够处理这件事，但没想到的是，那个编号07598的死刑犯只一眼就看穿了他。

他现在正被陆东植死死压在身下，脖子边上是被掰断的塑料叉柄。尖锐的缺口抵在他脆弱的颈动脉，恐惧使他全身的血液几乎开始倒流。

“大叔，你还不知道我为什么会被关进来吧？”他初见时口中的羊羔，正面无表情地凑近他的耳侧，阴恻恻地开口，“我杀过七个人，绞杀，活埋，下药，放火，用马桶盖把头砸得稀烂，我都干过，但这种从鲜活身体里涌出的血液味道，我还没尝过呢，你说，你肮脏的血从身体里流出来之后，需要多久才能凉透？”

张七星看着那张阴沉的脸，吓得直冒冷汗，觉得自己当场都快凉透了。他哆哆嗦嗦地道歉，也不管会被当成什么孬种，这一刻的他只想保住自己的性命。

这小子，根本就是个精神变态！

已经能熟练且游刃有余地放狠话的陆东植，庆幸自己面对的是这样一个没用的大叔，而不是刚才那个手臂有他大腿粗的男人，不然他不一定能是主控的一方。他接着神经质地笑了起来，演技精湛地抬起头用冰冷的眼神扫过面前一群围观的人，站起身来的时候，还有几个凑得比较近的都默默退了一步。

新来的死刑犯暂且在小部分囚犯认知里建立了自己的心理防线，至少他暂时不会惹上一些小麻烦，但这还远远不够，几个看戏的帮派都正蠢蠢欲动，在彻底摸清他底细之前，他顶多只算个不简单的角色。

陆东植把餐具都捡了起来，规规矩矩地放到回收处，留下不敢动弹的张七星和一地食物渣滓，一言不发地离开了食堂，回到牢房的时候双腿才开始打软，他不敢确定这次是他运气好还是别的什么原因，但如果他不改变点什么，以后还会有更多麻烦找上来。

这里可不比他以前经历的一切，这里是真正的地狱。

算是平安地度过了饭点后，陆东植趴在床上，遭受着没好好吃饭的报应。在他打算找点什么别的事干好转移注意力之前，听到了警棍敲击铁门的声音，然后是狱警没有感情的喊话，“07598，你得跟我出来一趟。”

4

陆东植盯着眼前的一桌丰盛菜肴，脑筋飞快地转动，着实对这种突然把他叫出来开小灶的举动深感疑惑，他本以为这次传唤是上头要对他在食堂的表现兴师问罪，虽然觉得不至于，但也比现在的诡异经历要更能让他接受。

他摸了摸还在偷叫的肚子，甚至想到了有什么人意图滥用职权对他下毒灭口的可能性，勉强拒绝了美食对他的强烈诱惑。

这简直是一种变相折磨，他暗自辱骂着给他安排这场酷刑的家伙，祈祷着他不要出现在自己面前。

接着那个男人就走了进来，顶着一张像电影明星一样帅气的脸，和被昂贵西装服帖包裹着的完美身材。

就像个该死的模特。

“怎么了？不合胃口吗？”见到桌上的饭菜一点都没动，男人冲陆东植露出一个友好的微笑，试图降低他的警惕性。他拉开对面的椅子，端正地坐好，又摆出一副悠闲的姿态。

“我说，你是什么律师吗？现在来跟我谈是不是有点晚了。”陆东植丧着脸打趣道，接着肚子不合时宜地又开始欢叫起来。

“你先把肚子填饱，然后我们再来好好谈谈，怎么样？”男人脸上始终保持那种温润的笑容，得体却疏远，似乎是看出了陆东植的疑虑，他又补充了一句，“放心吧，没有下毒。我还不至于要用这种手段谋杀一个死刑犯。”

陆东植斜着眼又看了他半晌，在那张俊脸上看不到半分虚情假意，又抵不过不断袭来的饥饿感，便放开手脚狼吞虎咽，惹得对面的男人笑意加深。

他安静地等待陆东植吃饱喝足，让身边的侍从为他倒了一杯红酒。后者耸着肩膀冲那人点头致谢，接过了酒杯，目光又回到他身上，“所以……你想谈什么？”

“陆东植，是吗？”男人好听的嗓音从桌子那边传过来，被问到的囚犯礼貌性地回应了一声，双手捧起酒杯自然地喝了一口。

“我叫徐仁宇，是这座监狱的典狱长。”

陆东植还未下咽的酒液，全数被他喷撒在桌面。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。


	2. Chapter 2

5

侍从利落地把桌面收拾干净，带上所有不相干的物件退了出去，贴心地帮两人关上了门。

陆东植直愣愣地盯着一尘不染的实木桌面，仿佛就在几分钟前他并没有干什么过于失礼的事情一样。

自称典狱长的男人依然挂着温和的微笑，眼神里的期待令他琢磨不透。这个相当于整个监狱最高领导者的男人，到底想从他这儿得到什么？

“我看过你的档案，你一共杀了七个人，前面6个都通过精心设计后伪装成自杀，最后一个被判定为激情杀人，”徐仁宇捏着他的酒杯朝陆东植靠近，脚步稳健，慢条斯理，却带着一种莫名的压迫感，“奇怪的是，正是这场激情杀人后，你选择了投案自首，为什么？”

“什么？”陆东植挠了挠一头卷发，脸上的表情迷茫地好像刚被母亲从床上掐着耳朵喊醒一样。

“案件记录中写的是你曾被受害者威胁，慌乱下错手将他杀害，但我不这么认为。像东植这样心思缜密的连环杀手，为什么到最后会做出如此草率的举动。难道其中是有什么隐情吗？是什么改变了你，还是你有其他的打算？”

一连串的发问终于将陆东植从还陷于徐仁宇身份的恐惧泥潭中唤醒，他用最短的时间回放了刚才听到的问题，脑袋里混乱的线团却越缠越紧。

东植……？这位是自来熟吗？

“我说…您真的是典狱长而不是律师吗？”他考虑了许久后终于再次开口，迷茫转变为警惕，理智重新支配他的大脑。

“千真万确。”徐仁宇轻轻笑了笑，“我作为这里的管理者，有义务关注每一个犯人，而你刚好就属于这个范围。东植跟其他人看起来不太一样，像你这样的人，好像不应该属于这里。”

“如果你觉得你了解我……”陆东植欲言又止，然后自嘲地笑笑，晃了晃脑袋，“已经不重要了，除了这里，我只能下地狱。”

“万事都不能说得太绝对，陆东植，”徐仁宇又靠近了一些，长指突兀地伸向囚犯的右脸，用称得上温柔的动作帮他抹去嘴角残留的酒液，“说不定你会慢慢发现，我比你想象中的还要了解你。”

陆东植吓了一跳，这个略显亲密的动作在他看来反倒像是一种挑衅，强硬撕开他包裹严密的领地，叫嚣着自己的不请自来，他迅速调整好自己的状态，转过头假装从会客室里唯一的玻璃窗欣赏被铁栏均匀分割的景色，尽管那外面只有一片漆黑。

徐仁宇见识过这种毫无意义的装傻，他有足够的耐心来撬开这个人的嘴，也可能根本不用走到那一步。典狱长收起了一部分的和蔼，重新直起了腰身，在囚犯对面坐了下来，“我希望你能把第七个案子的案发过程和缘由，从头到尾，都跟我复述一遍。”

“我能说的都在笔录里了，您再听多少遍都一样，”陆东植有气无力地回复，“难不成，你还能帮我翻案吗？”

“你知道，我的仁慈并不是每个人都有机会拥有的。”徐仁宇强调了一句，给他施加更多压力。

“好，好。”陆东植妥协了，他认为这是唯一能尽快结束这次单方面会谈的办法，“或许你需要准备录音笔之类的，这样就不用劳烦你下次想听的时候再问我一遍。”

陆东植阴阳怪气的小把戏取悦了徐仁宇，后者从容地掏出了一支看上去能抵前证券公司职员过去半个月薪水的漂亮钢笔，端正地摆在他面前。他偷偷撇了撇嘴，暗地里唾弃了一番这种炫富行为，忽略对方只意在迎合他的事实。

“周英敏是我们公司的一个高层。大韩证券，你应该听说过。”他开始娓娓道来，仿佛在讲一个极其无趣的故事，“他不知道通过什么途径得到了我杀人的证据，并以此作为要挟，想利用我掰倒公司的徐志勋常务，也是徐会长的儿子。”

“据我所知，周英敏也是有钱有势的财阀二代，手上的资源完全不输给徐志勋，他没必要费尽心思让徐志勋在大韩证券垮台。”

“您也这么觉得吧？”陆东植猛地抬起他一直耷拉着的脑袋，如同遇到了知音，“我当时也很费解，再怎么说他也是一个外人，弄垮了徐志勋他也不会得到任何好处，除非——”

“除非他是为别人在做事。”

陆东植郑重地点了点头表示赞同，居然开始适应这样的气氛，仿佛他正和一名靠谱的律师对话而不是监狱的监管者。

“能想到这一点，你倒是比我想象中要聪明。”徐仁宇又开始露出那种无懈可击的微笑，笑得陆东植心里直发怵。

“什么？”他下意识地问道。

“那你能猜到，他是为谁在做事吗？”徐仁宇看到陆东植开始认真地思考着这个问题，好像自己给他提供了什么重要的解谜线索一样。“是什么身份的人，才能让作为财阀二代的周英敏甘愿为他卖力，或者说，是什么人才能给出足够吸引他的筹码？”他再次抛出引玉之砖，用超常的耐心引导着他的小羊走近羊圈。

“如果要这么说的话，”陆东植抓了抓脑袋，“会不会是官场上的……”他的话戛然而止，像是在顾虑着什么，抬眼偷偷瞄了一眼徐仁宇。

“你快要接近真相了，东植。但我没有耐心了。”徐仁宇站了起来，看着陆东植被他突如其来的动作吓得缩了缩肩膀，随着他的走近逐渐绷紧了神经，“我想，交换彼此信任的第一个步骤就是坦诚相见，那我就先表达一下我的诚意。”

他垂头看着快要将自己镶进椅子里的陆东植，不知有意还是无意地再次拉进了两人的距离，“徐会长掩得严实，没有人知道，他其实还有一个比私生子更要令他难堪的儿子，而那个他视为孽种的人，就站在你面前。”

“你……”陆东植不敢置信地抬起了头，紧紧瞪着眼前表现得轻描淡写的男人，狭长的漂亮眼睛瞪得浑圆。

徐仁宇在他眼中原本温和得体的笑容变得像毒蛇般恶毒，他脊背冒出了冷汗，脸色骤然发白，恐惧如潮水般覆灭了他的心脏。

他竟然无意中得罪了一个能将他当作蚂蚁轻易捻死的男人。

“那么，”陆东植压低了嗓音，“您是想要把我解决掉吗？”他感觉自己就像平安夜被塞满一肚子香料的火鸡，随时都会被推进烤箱。

“当然不是。相反，我对你很感兴趣，”徐仁宇立马就给他打了定心丸，并没有表露出任何想要逗弄他的意思，“我很好奇，你真的是因为被周英敏威胁才对他下了杀手吗？”

“你为什么会有这种疑问？”陆东植的防备心依然没有放下，他不自在地挪动了一下臀部，真实地表现了如坐针毡的心情。

“因为你的日记本，我有幸阅读了一部分，”徐仁宇顺势在他面前的桌面上虚坐下来，“从你的杀人日记里，可以看出你是一个行事周密谨慎的杀人魔，你完全可以用更妥当的方式处理掉周英敏，而不是像这样锒铛入狱。”

“如果你非要问的话，你就当我是厌倦了吧。”陆东植只把他当做一个拥有莫名其妙的好奇心且闲得发慌的人来打发，毫不吝啬地表现出自己的敷衍。

徐仁宇笑起来，“你很快就会知道，在我这里早点开口才是最正确的选择。”

“我只是不明白你为什么对我感兴趣，作为监狱的典狱长，我这样的人您应该见得多了才对。”陆东植拿出自己不可多得的镇定，严防死守。

“你以为你因为什么才会到这儿来？而不是在外面就被姓周的老东西杀了喂狗。”徐仁宇第一次收起了笑容，“你知道你这颗脑袋有多少人在惦记吗，那老东西痛失独子，简直都疯了，就连这个地方，都有不少他的人。”

陆东植只觉脖子一凉，后怕地缩了缩肩膀，“但周英敏再怎么说也是为你做事，我杀了他你为什么反而保护我？如果周会长知道这件事，你不也会被牵连到吗？”

“保护你？当然不是，我只是想看看，你在这种垃圾场里能做到什么程度。至于周会长，他暂时还动不了我。”

他能做到什么地步？当初自首的初衷，只不过是想逃避罢了，逃离他善良的家人，好不容易开始亲近的同事，还有从始至终都信任着他的宝静。然后面对他种下的恶果。

“你想我怎么做？”他问。

“我们来打个赌吧，陆东植。”徐仁宇没有再对他施舍任何笑容，“一周之后，你能安然无恙地来见我，我就给你想要的东西。”

“你认为我想要什么？”

“把这里变成你的猎场，足够吗？”

6

陆东植几乎是逃离似的跑出会客室，随行的狱警难得看到有犯人如此主动地回到自己的牢房。

混浊的水从单间的水龙头里涌出，陆东植喘着粗气用手捧了一把囫囵吞下。那个疯狂的想法在他脑子里无法消散，徐仁宇这个男人，究竟是在试探他，还是真的也是个疯子？

他首先断了把这件事说出去的念头，不管是谁都不会相信那个看上去英俊谦和的典狱长会对一个杀人魔提出这样的赌约和条件，或者大家都心知肚明，但什么都不敢做，这太疯狂了，不管是哪种可能性，他都会沦为一个笑柄。

嘴里微微发苦的味道让陆东植稍微冷静了下来，他开始重新分析徐仁宇的话，这个单方面的赌约必定不会这么简单，这个监狱里究竟还藏着多少惊喜，居然会让生存成为一种挑战，或者说，这个挑战完全只是针对他一个人。

苦思无果，陆东植只好再次拧开水龙头洗了把脸，把自己摔到床上强迫进入睡眠，好迎接接下来未知的牢狱生涯。

第二天是劳动日，初来乍到的死刑犯被分配到玩具加工车间——对所有人来说都是一个相对安全的选择。他没干过这样的细致活，但也乐在其中，总比在机房和户外的人要舒服得多。

想起前一天的经历，陆东植稍微提心吊胆地度过了一个上午，庆幸的是这段时间过得比他过去几个月中的任何一天还要来得安逸，甚至没有人愿意和他说话，这正合他意，也省了不少麻烦。

午饭后是短暂的休息时间，他选择去打了公共饮水区的水，比牢房里自带的要清澈一点，但喝起来有股奇怪的味道，他怀疑里面加了消毒剂或是什么其他的东西。随后他挑中一处人烟稀少的角落，拎着水壶正准备走过去，却在经过一沓破旧的海绵垫时，被后面传出来的声响截停了脚步。

已经斑驳褪色的海绵垫叠得有差不多两米高，后面是高耸的铁墙，没有可以用于越狱的隐患，但是如果想干一些掩人耳目的事情，后面的空间应该绰绰有余。

他本不想多管闲事，在这种地方，任何多余的好奇心都可能会给日后带来不必要的麻烦。像他这样独来独往没有任何背景的新人要想立足甚至是生存下去，学会置身事外是最基本的法则。

但他听到了不该出现在这里的声音。

大概是十六七岁，或者更小的年纪，正是处于变声期的阶段。这个男孩正在低声求饶，陆东植把耳朵贴近了些，依然听不清内容。

他没忍住把头探进垫子的边缘，三个挽起袖子身材高大的男人背对着他，正围着什么低头嬉笑。好不容易等到有人挪动了身体，陆东植才通过间隙看到一张面色苍白的脸，五官小巧带着稚气，看上去也就十七八岁的模样，跟他猜的差不多。

少年模样的囚犯缩在墙角，囚服的扣子被扯掉了几颗，他紧紧抓着自己的领口，右脸有一小块淤青，刺目的血色点缀在苍白的嘴角，让陆东植想起陆东灿被外校的混小子揍过的脸。

这孩子跟东灿，应该也差不了几岁吧。陆东植想。怎么会被弄到这种地方，少年犯不是应该被关押在专门的看守所才对吗？

领头的男人用脚踢了踢少年曲起的小腿，低声道，“小子，想要活命就识趣点，就你这副倒霉样子，我们不动你，也会有别人出手，要是现在就乖乖跟了我，你服刑这段时间就能有好日子过。”

少年抱着膝盖沉默不语，脸上并无波澜，他不再开口求饶，也不愿意施舍任何目光给他面前的男人，那张青涩脸蛋上的眼睛里带着明亮又倔强的神色，倒是比他那个的傻瓜弟弟要强多了。

“你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，要是让京畿道那帮杂碎盯上你，有一天烂在哪儿了都不会有人管。”男人见自己再次被无视，恼羞成怒地把嘴里还剩一半的香烟连着火星扔到少年身上，用眼神示意身边的手下准备动手。

离少年最近的一个迅速从身后抱住了他，紧紧捂住他的嘴，力道大得像要让他窒息，另一个人则是按住了他的双手，他开始挣扎起来，瘦弱的身体在结实肌肉的压制下显得万般无力。领头者上前一步两手抓住他细瘦的脚踝，以不耻的姿势向两边打开，俯身压下。突如其来的变故惊得陆东植差点要捏烂手上扒着的海绵垫。

这群人想对这孩子干什么？！

偷窥者眼睛都急红了，攥紧拳头在原地气得发抖，却又不敢轻举妄动，这三个男人几乎都比他高了半个头，根本不是他一个人能对付得了的。

眼看那人开始抓上少年发皱的囚服，陆东植也顾不上什么自身难保，转身一咬牙从外围把海绵垫朝里推倒，厚重的垫子砸在干秃的草地上扬起灰土，为他制造了机会，他迅速爬到少年所在的位置，将人扒拉出来拽着手腕转头就跑。

身后变得沉重的累赘逐渐拖得他再难前进，陆东植带着疑惑回头看了一眼，吓得魂都差点丢了。

该死！他拉错人了！

被他莫名其妙拉起来跑了一路的男人及时反应过来，正要发难，陆东植心一横，握紧手上的水壶就往他头上抡去，男人捂着头倒在地上痛呼，陆东植便抓住机会跑了回去，拉起还愣在原地的少年重新头也不回地拔足狂奔。

被坏了好事的三人爬起来，眼里冒出焚烧的怒火，叫骂着也想追过来，但被及时出现的狱警喝住，在东倒西歪的海绵垫堆里瞪着他俩离开的方向低声咒骂。

两人这才停了下来，陆东植弯下腰喘气，右手还紧抓着少年的手腕，后者有些慌忙地把手抽了出来，将带着拘谨和戒备的目光投向他。

“你没事吧？”陆东植抓了抓跑乱的一头卷发，冲对方笑得人畜无害，他想少年或许是因为他的红色名牌而惧怕，但他也无意辩解。

眼看有更多人或出于好奇围了过来，陆东植握住他的肩膀往后推，“快跑，跑到守卫那去。”对方似乎是明白他没有恶意，也收回了带刺的敌意，感激地冲他点了点头，踉踉跄跄地跑走了。

7

他被盯上了。

陆东植从决定要救下少年的那一刻起就明白会有这一天的到来，他不知道他的举动有没有意义，那个看上去年轻得过分的囚犯肯定不会只因为这一次的侥幸而彻底脱离困境，作为冤大头的他则是真正被牵扯进去了。但他一点都不后悔，那孩子的眼睛，太像东灿了。他没办法袖手旁观，如果是东灿的话……他根本不敢想象自己会做出什么更出格的事来。

晚饭的钟声木讷而准时，工作了一整天的陆东植看着跟前一天同样寡淡的饭菜，感觉也没有那么难以下咽了。在艰难地试图嚼烂过老的辣白菜的同时，陆东植想到自己今天的表现是否能让他的典狱长感到满意，他无法得出结论，但从努力活下来这一点看，也算是勉强完成了任务。

食堂的人走得七七八八，他也顺利填饱了肚子，没有人来找麻烦，也没有更多的“欢迎仪式”，也许是因为他已经过气了。他自娱自乐地想，把餐盘规矩地放到了回收处。

“编号07598，今天轮到你去淋浴房。”门口一个狱警拦住了他，用例行公事的语气对他下达了通知。

“但是…”陆东植感到疑惑，“洗澡的话不是三天一轮吗？”他也才进来第二天。

“有人主动提出跟你换了，如果你今天不想洗，可以等到三天后。”

他从不放弃对他没有损失的机会。

跟狱警道了谢，陆东植回到自己的房间，跟着最后的批次前往澡堂。

情况跟他猜想得有很大出入，陆东植踏进水雾笼罩的淋浴房时，一名囚犯正急匆匆地抱着洗漱盆跑了出来，这很反常，但事实确实是他看到的那样。这时候他根本还没意识到危险的临近。

直到他发现整个浴室安静得诡异，虽然这个时间确实很晚了，再过二十分钟就会敲响门禁的警铃，但这里一个人都没有也太反常了。他说不出来哪里有问题，但总觉得一切都不对劲。

陆东植把他的毛巾挂到生锈的排钩上，入口突然传来一阵窸窣的脚步声，接着是一些小声的交谈，然后恢复寂静。他停下了一切动作，躲在隔板后面静观其变。

“别躲了，小子，知道你在里面。”一个熟悉的声音响起，陆东植长长地叹了口气，不用想也能猜到是谁了。

他把头探出去，男人已经走了进来，身后是中午那两个跟班，他认真地打量了那人一番，在他挽起衣袖的粗壮右臂发现一块被遮住一半的美人鱼图案纹身。

“你知道你得罪了什么人吗？不识好歹的家伙。”男人语气里带着不屑，“不过是只敢向弱者下手的孬种，在我面前装什么英雄？”

“是什么人呢？难道您是爱丽儿公主吗？”陆东植也不再躲着，他捡起自己仅剩的嘴皮子功夫，坦然地走了出来，“我只不过是玩腻了而已，偶尔也得换换口味，比起弱者，你们这些自以为很厉害的垃圾好像更让我恶心。”

“我看你是不见棺材不落泪，”男人朝地上啐了一口，怒极反笑，“待会趴在地上跟我求饶的时候，我可不会像现在这么好说话。”

在旁边等待已久的手下伺机而动，从身后掏出一支高压水枪，二话不说冲着陆东植拧开了水阀，水柱强烈的冲击力将毫无防备的陆东植撞出了半米开外，他的背部狠狠砸上澡堂的砖墙，然后迫于重力跌落到地上，伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，发烫的热气熏得他鼻头和两颊发红，水雾和因疼痛激出的生理泪水布满了他的眼眶。陆东植哀嚎了几声匆匆抬头，发现领头的囚犯正直勾勾地盯着他被水枪冲开的衣领下露出的锁骨和湿润的皮肤。

什么啊，这个恶心的家伙！

腰背传来的疼痛和心理折磨闹得陆东植两眼发昏，正想在地上搜寻什么能防身的东西进行反抗，意识模糊间却看到向他靠近的男人被他今天听到的最美妙的声音制止。

“都给我停下！”陌生的狱警在门外喝道，“编号07598，典狱长传唤。”

8

“换上吧。”徐仁宇亲手递给他一套全新的干净囚服，如果不是因为上面还没缝上名牌，陆东植完全有理由怀疑这一切都是徐仁宇计划好的。

他揉了揉还有些昏沉的脑袋，接过了衣服向徐仁宇点头致谢，抬起手正打算解开衣扣，想起什么似的突然停下了动作，抬眼一看，徐仁宇果然正靠在办公椅上好整以暇地看着他，完全没有回避的意思。

呀，这人真是相当坦荡啊。

虽然很介意，他总不能对那座位上的人要求：麻烦你转过去一下，我要脱衣服了。这超出了他的勇气范围。他的困扰显然与徐仁宇无关，好心的典狱长甚至还给了他一个鼓励的微笑，像是怕他觉得不够自在一样。

陆东植扭扭捏捏地换完了衣服，把湿透的囚服整齐叠好放回了衣篮里。

“没想到我们这么快就又见面了，东植。”徐仁宇惯例用标志性的完美微笑掩饰着自己的真实情绪，使对面的人在胡思乱想中头皮发麻。

“啊，是。”陆东植这时反而显得有些拘谨，“请问您找我来……是有什么事吗？”

“我们昨天的赌约，你还记得吗？”

“是……”陆东植心虚地回应。

“那你为什么要去招惹那几个帮派的混混？”徐仁宇直起身，手肘撑在桌面看着他，“是嫌自己活得太久吗？”

陆东植没有吱声，双手背在身后，紧张地交缠着。

“你知道那家伙是什么人吗，鼎鼎有名的恶马，以前是马加派分支的打手，在俄罗斯蹲过牢，你应该见过他手臂上的纹身，一个恶心的儿童强奸犯的标志，三年前当上釜山最大帮会的副手，因为一场恶劣的帮派斗殴被抓进来，杀的人不比你少。”徐仁宇慢条斯理地陈述，“而你却因为一个没用的小鬼得罪了他。”

陆东植无措的手指骤然收拢，握成拳头暗自用力，他从心底泛上一股莫名的悲愤，这是本来不应该属于一个精神变态杀人犯的情绪。“谢谢您的警告，但我并没有违反规则。”

徐仁宇的脸沉了下来，但很快恢复了正常，“哎一古，好像发生了有趣的事呢，洗衣房。”他突然冲着囚犯身后的监控屏幕开口道。

陆东植下意识地转过头，却被看到的一幕死死钉在了原地，青筋攀上紧攥的拳头。

巨大的荧幕里毫不起眼的一格，正上演着肮脏的戏码，恶马和他的两个老鼠一样的手下，用跟不久前如出一辙的手段收买了狱警，将陆东植救下的少年堵在了洗衣房。这次男人显然不再使用过多的废话游说，而是直接了当地开始动手，少年惊慌失措的脸在屏幕里显得模糊不清，却深深印在死刑犯眼里，陆东植移开了视线，仿佛这样就能将那些无声的歇斯底里的哭喊隔绝在他的脑海之外。

“您打算就这样放任不管吗？”囚犯突然狠狠地转过身扑到典狱长的办公桌面前，急得几乎要将那桌面抠出几个洞，相比之下徐仁宇却显得格外冷静，“跟我有什么关系呢，这里的人不过都是社会的臭虫，我何必为这种人浪费我的力气。看着他们狗咬狗，不是很有趣吗？”

“你疯了吗？他只是个孩子！”陆东植连敬语都顾不上注意，难以置信地瞪大了双眼，这分明就是单方面的施暴，“那狗东西会毁了他。”

“你杀人的时候也会这样对自己说教吗？现在在这里装什么圣人，陆东植。”徐仁宇面无表情地将目光投向他，望着那双冷漠的，没有丝毫同理心的眼睛，陆东植这才明白，这个男人才是这所监狱里最让人寒心的恶魔，“你知道这里一天会发生多少件这样的破事吗？我是典狱长而不是慈善家，不可能每个人我都要出手相救。”这明显跟他们初次见面时的说辞不一致，徐仁宇无耻的逻辑再次震撼了他的认知，“想要得到什么样的好处，就要付出相应的代价，我相信你来到这里的第一天，就有人告诉过你了。这是这所监狱不成文的规矩，也是我的规矩。”

因愤怒泛起的泪水在陆东植眼眶里打转，他生生憋了回去，“求求您放过他吧，典狱长先生，只需要您一个指令……”为了自己可笑的怜悯，他决定示弱。

“你用什么求我？”

“您要我做什么都可以，请求您帮帮他。”

“那你替他完成吧。”

“你说什么？”陆东植突然抬起头，眼里是复杂的神情。

徐仁宇重新靠上椅背，从容又优雅地向他仰头说道，“由东植你，来替他接受这场考验。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章有口交情节，请谨慎阅读。

9

他没有什么可以失去的了，陆东植勉强擦干了一头杂乱的湿发，脑海里走马灯般播放着他仅存的人生阅历。

他是个窝囊废，不懂得珍惜的偏执狂，幼稚又残忍的，罪孽深重的杀人魔，但那个孩子——他想起少年胸前的白色名牌——那个孩子或许很快就能出去了，他会拥有更好的生活，而不是被毁在这个炼狱里。

“你还想再考虑多久？在我还没改变主意之前。”

无意识间已经泪流满面的死刑犯被恶魔低沉的、有磁性的嗓音唤醒，他摸了摸自己湿润的脸，抬起手用崭新的囚服袖子草草地擦了一通，好像这样就能让自己变得稍微体面一些。

“您得原谅我，典狱长先生。我对这个毫无经验。”陆东植用他稍微沙哑的声音说道，泪滴依然倔犟地挂在他低垂的睫毛上，将它们糟糕地粘在了一起。

看起来真可怜啊。

徐仁宇用食指轻抚自己的下唇，同时遮挡住自己逐渐放肆的笑容。他没有说话，只是优雅地、安静地靠在宽大舒适的办公椅上，看上去依然端庄又亲切。而他的囚犯正乖巧地跪在他的腿间，一头蓬松的卷发随着身体不安地颤动。

“没有人天生就会这个，东植，”徐仁宇稍微坐了起来，用手抬起陆东植的下巴，语调温柔随和，却令人毛骨悚然，“但你没有别的办法了不是吗，现在，开始吧。”

陆东植咬紧了牙关，有那么一瞬间想要杀了眼前这个仗势欺人的监狱上位者，但他将那股冲动强压了下来，贸然动手并不会使事情往好的方向发展，更何况那孩子还没有从困境中脱离。他转过头再次确认了监控里的情况，洗衣房已经重新恢复了平静，另一个画面里的釜山混蛋正贴在自己牢房的栏杆上辱骂着打断他们的狱警，这证明他们的猎物再次被慷慨地放生了。

这对徐仁宇来说已经是极大的让步，在陆东植还没履行自己的义务之前，就已经将事情如他所愿处理妥当，在这种情况下，就算给陆东植一百个胆子，他也不能且不敢反悔。

在男人冷静的目光下，陆东植终于抬起他颤抖的双手，找到昂贵西服裤上的卡扣和链头，有些笨拙地一一解开。徐仁宇表现了极度的耐心，看着他的小狗小心翼翼地动作，继而生起逗弄的心思，在陆东植犹豫的瞬间，猛地伸手扣住他的后脑勺，将那张惊慌失措的脸蛋摁在了自己身下。

陆东植吓得险些停止呼吸，他的心脏正强烈地鼓动着，柔软的嘴唇隔着一层布料向那尺寸骇人的器官吞吐着灼热的气息。他从未如此近距离地接触同性的性器，这个想法让他原本苍白的脸颊迅速染上羞辱的红晕。

恶劣的主导者似乎满意于这样的反应，摁在囚犯脑后的手指不再使力，他撩起垂在陆东植后颈的一小撮细软卷发，缠在食指，再稍微放松由它俏皮地顺利脱离，接着整个手掌贴上逐渐僵硬的后颈，开始小幅度轻抚着那片温热细腻的皮肤，这种意味不明的触摸让陆东植更加不安，在他将呼吸丢在他的典狱长的胯下前，徐仁宇下达了指令。

“舔。”

陆东植不再懈怠，他听话地张开了嘴，隔着布料含住还未勃起的器官，小心翼翼地舔舐着，因紧张而发红的鼻尖让他看上去乖顺又稚气，徐仁宇收起了笑容，眼底的冷漠坚守原地。今天这场特殊的私刑大概会比他想象的要更漫长一些。

但陆东植还并不知道自己的处境，他正专心地、卖力地取悦着他的债主，只想让这场酷刑尽快结束。徐仁宇为他提供了一点小帮助，典狱长把他半硬的性器从被濡湿的内裤里解放出来，突如其来的视觉冲击令毫无准备的陆东植愕然后退导致撞上身后的办公桌。

“你也想早点结束，不是吗？”徐仁宇把他移开的脸掰了回来，佯装成一副和蔼的模样，用谆谆善诱的语气吐出残酷的警告，“还是你想让那个小子也尝尝？”

回应他的是毫无威慑力的一个怒瞪，那双漂亮的眼睛常年被埋在乱糟糟的卷发下面，此刻却不合时宜地暴露了它的光彩。徐仁宇看出了点娇嗔的味道，尽管它的主人哪怕那么一丁点这样的心思都没有。

压下对徐仁宇恶劣性格的厌恶和愤怒，陆东植不由分说地凑上前吞下那根诛心的凶器，男人性器的味道没有想象中的让他无法接受，有的也许只是心理的不适，他把自己催眠成一个泄欲工具，在他能接受的程度上机械地浅浅吞吐着，眉头都没有皱一下。

这并不是徐仁宇想看到的，“看来你说毫无经验这一点并没有欺骗我，”他打断了陆东植的动作，在他疑惑的注视下开口，“我有很多时间，但你似乎想在这里浪费一整晚。”

不知道自己做错了什么的陆东植愣在原地，显得有些迷茫，徐仁宇撑起上半身，将他扣得严谨的衣领解开，陆东植仿佛被下了噤声咒，大气不敢喘，任由男人掀开了他的上衣，将宽大的手掌扣在他单薄的喉咙，即使在暖气充足的办公室里，陆东植也仿佛感受到初冬刺骨的寒意，他反射性咽了下口水，后背冒出一层薄薄的冷汗，“我会……好好做的。”

徐仁宇慷慨接受，看着他的囚犯双手扶在他的大腿，重新调整了跪姿。陆东植身体稍稍前倾，歪着头从根部舔上了徐仁宇的性器，湿软的舌头青涩地掠过柱身，如果不是因为这些动作生疏得令他失去耐心，徐仁宇会觉得陆东植在取悦男人这一方面简直可以称得上无师自通。但他厌倦了这种隔靴搔痒的进度，他已经给了陆东植足够多的机会了。

“呃唔——”正专注于混水摸鱼的陆东植被男人毫无预兆的起身顶得再次撞上坚硬的桌檐，徐仁宇及时擒住他的下巴，防止他无意识间咬到自己，也让他的性器更深地捅入囚犯的口腔。

后脑的钝痛和被异物顶进喉咙的不适感让陆东植瞬间湿了眼眶，他被徐仁宇用力地捏住了下巴，一时进退两难，只能用幼犬似的唔咽来表达抗议。徐仁宇好笑地看着他气急败坏的模样，不管不顾地开始挺动下身，没有给他半点喘息的机会。

粗大的性器在陆东植湿热的口腔抽动，顶弄着他脆弱的喉咙，他忍住作呕的冲动，只能伸出手揪住徐仁宇的西装裤来稳住自己的身体。男人没有分寸的粗暴动作使生理泪水不断涌出他的眼眶，他闭上双眼以掩饰自己发红的眼角，默默承受着徐仁宇的横冲直撞。

酷刑持续了相当长的一段时间，陆东植开始头脑发昏，口腔内壁和喉咙被磨得刺痛发酸，但嘴里硬挺的性器没有半点要泄出的趋势。他鼓起勇气用手臂推开男人凶猛的腰胯，弯下腰一阵干咳，在徐仁宇发难之前抬头对他吸了吸鼻子，作出要发言的预兆。徐仁宇居高临下地看着他脸上未干的泪痕和被折磨得湿润红肿的嘴唇，鬼使神差地停下了动作，囚犯的上衣不知道在什么时候也滑落肩头，松垮地搭在臂弯，露出一大片干净的胸膛。

看上去廉价得要命，但很准确地狙击命中徐仁宇难以预测的取向。也许典狱长今天心情还不错，才会被他三番两次地动摇。

“让我来吧。”陆东植好不容易找回自己的声音，“拜托，你想杀了我完全可以用别的办法。”

徐仁宇不置可否，但没有表现出拒绝。

见自己得到了默许，陆东植迅速唤醒了影碟机，将储存量极大的犯罪悬疑电影抛之脑后，从记忆宫殿被遗忘的角落里翻出自己看过的为数不多的色情影片，发挥他惊人的记忆力照搬片子里演技蹩脚的女主人公取悦配偶的招数。

只要把这当成一场荒诞的戏剧，他便是最有天赋的表演者，他只能相信自己的表现力，而不至于成为史上第一个被阴茎噎死的死刑犯。徐仁宇诧异于陆东植反复无常的技术和态度，但如果他知道自己实际上被当成一个道具，说不定现在就会让他提前行刑。

典狱长尺寸可观的性器被囚犯双手裹住交叠着撸动，舌头灵活地蜷上顶端，红润的嘴唇泛着水光，时机正好地含入轻吮。陆东植专心舔弄了一番，突然伸手撩起额前的乱发，边吞吐着性器边试探着向上抬眼。

徐仁宇眼底的不屑一顾似乎开始被逐步瓦解，露出额头的陆东植五官比平时看上去还要锐利一些，少了些懦弱的柔软，从那变得浓重的秀丽中生出一股媚态，偏偏他演技还不够炉火纯青，虽看得出在努力卖弄的心思，但更多的羞耻情绪让他不敢和徐仁宇直接对视，紧张得眼皮都在颤抖却还锲而不舍地做出尝试，还未干透的眼泪颤颤巍巍地挂在睫毛上，看着像只想讨新主人欢心的弃犬，徐仁宇本应该恼怒，但却意外的受用。

他任由陆东植笨拙地胡闹，愈觉血气上头，精液溅在囚犯裸露的锁骨和花白的胸膛，往上便是那张拧着眉头的秀气脸蛋。陆东植还在微微喘气，顾不上身上多了什么不属于他的痕迹，就着跪姿跌坐在地上。最后的冲刺让他受了不少苦，值得庆幸的是，徐仁宇射在了他喉咙以外的地方。

典狱长很快恢复了从容的模样，从衣着到姿态都完美无缺，连一根发丝都不曾被撼动。他松了松领带，顿足俯视沉默的陆东植。

“你可以使用淋浴房，单独地，直到你有心情回去睡觉。”徐仁宇语调并无起伏，好像他们刚才只是进行了一次平静的谈话，而不是什么别的勾当，“值得一提，明天依然是工作日。”

“我还有一个问题。”陆东植把衣服拉了上来，因为碰到胸前粘腻的触感稍微皱了皱眉，但看上去并没有着急着去清洗的意思。

“有求知欲是好事，”徐仁宇本性本就阴晴不定，说这话时语气不咸不淡，更让人琢磨不透，“但人也得学会有眼力见。”

陆东植不想琢磨，一场荒唐的交易让他胆力见长，带着残存的愠怒单刀直入，“在这里问问题也需要完成任务吗？”

徐仁宇不怒反笑，他的小羊会叛逆，这是好事。

“五分钟。”

陆东植一秒都没有浪费，“我需要知道那个孩子的事。”他的态度无礼至极，甚至带上了索取的语气。

“如果你想打什么异想天开的主意，可以现在就断掉念头，那小子的刑期足够他在这里被操透。”徐仁宇脸上并无波动，像在谈论天气般淡然，“与其担心他，你不如多考虑一下你自己的处境。你现在是彻底得罪了釜山党派，甚至更多人。”

言外之意是，陆东植不仅可能根本保护不了那个男孩，而且现在自身难保。他心知肚明，却毫无惧意，选择自首的那一刻他就没想活着得到解脱，救人对他来说本来就是一件孤注一掷的事，他以羔羊的伪装踏进这个斗兽场，注定要面临血战，少年是唯一的变数，让他觉得他还有得到救赎的机会，能用杀戮以外的方式，勉强补偿他阴暗肮脏的过去。

最重要的是，他知道徐仁宇想从他这里得到一些东西，不管是什么，都以他要活着为前提，这可以为他争取一些时间。

陆东植撑着桌子站起来，揉了揉发麻的双腿，他眼神明亮，附着晶莹的水光，以同样的从容与徐仁宇对视，“你不是想看好戏吗？把他弄走，我如你所愿。”

“李尚恩，20岁，因诈骗罪被判处2年有期徒刑，在你来的五天前入狱，之所以今天才被盯上，是因为他的便宜叔叔撤销了对他的保护。”徐仁宇没有犹豫地接受了谈判，但看上去并不着急，主动权依然稳稳地被他握在手里，“他活不了多久。他叔叔千方百计将他调到这里来，就是为了要他的命。”

“如果我猜得没错，他是被陷害入狱，”陆东植克服了间歇袭来的眩晕感，难得可贵地动了脑子，“顺便使一招杀人灭口死无对证。”

“差不多，他是只名副其实的替罪羊，因为倒霉的出身被没有人情味的亲戚相中当成在官途中攀龙附凤的垫脚石罢了。他叔叔官可不小，你想救李尚恩，也得有那个本事。”

“你在试探我，为了什么？”陆东植突然没头没脑地来了一句，但徐仁宇很清楚他想问什么。

“你觉得呢。”他反问，却更像平静的陈述。

“如果你单纯只是觉得好玩，我可以奉陪，但那孩子是无辜的，我知道你足够有能力帮他，”陆东植再一次放低了姿态，眼神依然坚定，“我也知道你觉得这很可笑，但你猜对了，我把自己赔了进去，如果现在放弃，那我做的一切都白费了。”

又是一场赌局。陆东植被迫利用赌徒心理来诠释他的立场，他将自己作为筹码，注定血本无归，但他并不在乎输赢，他只需要让那个孩子全身而退。他自己都觉得可笑，一个手上沾满鲜血的杀人魔，居然会有这种悲天悯人的想法，好像骨子里的那些残忍暴虐，都被一场车祸给毁得支离破碎，露出被锁在心底深处仅存的良知，在所剩无几的日子里虚情假意地意图赎罪，好让自己死后能少受一些惩罚。

“东植你这个人，确实比我想象中还要好玩，”徐仁宇背着手站得笔直，狼一样幽深的双眸紧紧钉在他身上，“我们之前的那个赌约，现在依然有效。等结束了再提别的也不迟。我更好奇的是，你现在打算怎么做，我不可能每次都帮你收拾烂摊子。”

“如果我赢了，”他第一次开始正视那场原本只觉得荒谬的赌约，“李尚恩的事你能不能插手？”

“那就，三天后见。”

10

盥洗池不断传来的滴水声敲打着陆东植本就薄弱的神经，清洗干净的身体蜷缩在坚硬的床板，头疼伴随着眩晕和作呕，不断蚕食他的意志，他不知道自己重新找回了求生的欲望是好事还是坏事，唯一可以确定的是，他不能再继续当一个懦夫。

陆东植一夜未眠，他拖着疲弱的躯壳吃完了早餐，直到开始机械地进行着劳动改造，整个早晨都平静得要命。

不该是这样的。陆东植盯着小熊玩偶耳朵上劣质的线头发呆，恍惚间居然开始有了困意。然后有人拍了拍他的肩膀，小声地喊着他的编号。

“到。”他含糊地应了一声，半晌反应过来，转过头是一张白得不健康的年轻的脸。

“啊…你……”陆东植立马清醒了一半，正想问你昨晚没事吧，想到自己本不应该知道这件事，及时闭上了嘴。

“昨天……还没跟你说谢谢。”似乎是在做一件很为难的事，年轻人脸颊染上了窘迫的红晕。他应该是偷偷跑过来的，瘦小的身体半蹲在桌面以下的空间，时而不安地探头打量着门口。

“啊，没关系。”明明已经成年了看起来却一副发育不良的样子，估计在这之前也没有过上什么好日子吧。陆东植盯着他头顶的发旋，下意识伸手揉了揉那个看上去有些惊慌的脑袋。李尚恩果然吓了一跳，因为急着回避使蹲着的身体往后倾斜，差点失去重心，陆东植着急忙慌拉了他一把，不好意思地挠了挠头，小声地道了歉，“你长得……很像我弟弟。”

大概是陆东植的表情足够有诚意，李尚恩再次收起了疏离，小幅度点了点头。

“陆东植。”年长者先伸出了手，简洁地传达了友善的意愿。李尚恩像是还在发愣，后知后觉地反应过来，握上那只不算宽厚的跟本人看上去一样柔软而温暖的手掌。

“李尚恩。”

“没关系吗？”被签收了善意的陆东植冲对方欣慰地笑了笑，“那些人今天没有再找你麻烦吧？”

“他们被关了禁闭，就在今天早上。”李尚恩停顿了一下，“可能是因为别的事。”

陆东植当然知道是因为什么，但他理解了李尚恩的犹豫，他扮演的角色绝不可能是一个知情者，他的秘密比李尚恩的还要不堪，也不想令这孩子增添任何负担。唯一让他感到不解的是，有条件下达指令的人毋庸置疑是徐仁宇，这是一个对典狱长本人毫无意义的举动，但能让他和李尚恩都过上至少一个上午的清静时光。昨晚明明放了狠话说过不再为他收拾烂摊子的徐仁宇，为什么突然改变主意再次给他提供帮助，那个男人到底在想什么？

陆东植干脆地剪断了乱成一团的思绪，将疑问留到下一次见面，开始处理新鲜的状况。

“你知道我是死刑犯吧，”他指了指自己胸前的红色号牌，“我直到下地狱的那一天，应该都见不到东灿了。我不是一个好人，但我不想再让他失望了，”陆东植抬起了头，“我可以保护你。”

李尚恩这次没有发愣，他没有选择去消化陆东植话里的其他信息，但千真万确地捕捉到了“保护”两个字。

“你相信我吗？”

年轻的囚犯陷入了沉思，陆东植充分可以理解他的沉默，他长了一张毫无说服力的脸和派不上用场的废物体格，看上去脑子也不甚灵光，剩下的只有不完全可靠的运气。

你拿什么保护他？他不仅扪心自问。

出乎意料的，李尚恩在他准备开始自嘲的时候给了他一个肯定的答复，“谢谢。”年轻人补充了一句。

陆东植反而被突如其来的信任搞得不知所措。准备好的台词生生卡在喉咙。真的是，非得耍什么帅啊……

尴尬的氛围还没消散，陆东植正打算说点什么，一张长相相当不友好的脸突然从另一旁的桌边探了出来，“大哥，让我也加入吧。”他被吓得完全清醒，差点从椅子上翻了下去。

“你哪位啊？！”

“我叫张七星，大哥！”在陆东植警告的眼神下，男人适时降低了音量，“我跟尚恩一个牢房。虽然你可能不记得了，但我们在前天有过一面之缘……”陆东植这才想起那张被他用塑料叉子就吓得快要哭出来的脸。

“那天是我实在不识好歹，”张七星颇为滑稽地挪到了陆东植面前，恭敬地低头跪着，“但我确实是被逼的，并没有真的想冒犯您。”

看得出来。陆东植在心里嘀咕，脸上只表露出一贯的亲切来，“我也没放在心上，倒是你……不怕我了吗？”

“你昨天救了尚恩的事，我都知道了，这孩子…”张七星看了一眼他不善言谈的室友，“他的情况很复杂。刚才听您一说，尚恩的事，以后就能指望您了。也请让我加入吧，大哥，我在这里待了这么久，第一次见到像您这样见义勇为的人，我一直以来都单打独斗，想必也是在等待您的出现吧！”

陆东植只觉得他好不容易消停下来的脑袋又开始隐隐作痛，“我说，你真的有了解状况吗？我是个连环杀人魔，一个精神变态，不是什么见义勇为的人。你不是已经见识过了吗？”

“不管怎么说，我都跟定你了，大哥，你既然决定要伸张正义，我一定会站在你这边的！”张七星边拍开了李尚恩不断拉扯他衣角的手，边愈加放肆地提高音量。

“呀，你知道什么叫适可而止吗。”陆东植真实地咬牙切齿。

“对不起。”

11

三人简单地讨论了对策，约定在晚餐时交接。陆东植定制了一个应急方案，在食堂偷偷用纸条传递给了张七星。李尚恩需要尽快从洗衣房申请到他工作的区间，方便他更直观地了解状况。张七星则是负责混进各帮派内部，监视对方的一举一动，收集情报。

这个任务相当危险，但也只有张七星能胜任。陆东植在纸条上是这么写的。被点名的中年混混攥着纸条的手被感动得微微颤抖，几欲当场落泪，“我绝对不会辜负大哥的信任的！”李尚恩放下写申请书的笔，差一点就要冲过去把废纸团塞到他嘴里。

另一边陆东植向狱警打听到，恶马一群人被关了三天禁闭。

真是好样的。他勾起嘴角，在心里默默给徐仁宇竖了个大拇指。但同时又不禁疑惑，这男人到底为什么要帮他，明明这样做对他有害无益，还是说他根本不在乎这个赌约谁输谁赢，实际上正盘算着别的什么诡计。

不管怎么样，那边的禁闭被关得及时，他只需要再撑过两天，保住自己跟李尚恩的小命，接下来的事就不会太复杂。陆东植安心度过了入狱第三天的夜晚，难得睡了个好觉，翌日早晨便明目张胆地领着李尚恩在食堂有说有笑地吃着早餐。

这是一个糟糕透顶的决定，一个几乎让所有人趋之若鹜的肥美猎物和一个新来的精神变态杀人犯混在了一起，难免会让人有一些越界的想法。但陆东植另有打算。

麻烦来得比他想象的要更早一些。

午餐时李尚恩请了病假，由于几天前他确实受了惊吓，在去医务室的路上，甚至有警卫陪同，如果不是兜里还揣着20万韩元，年长的狱警几乎要被自己难得的尽职感动。

陆东植孤身一人走进食堂领了午餐，周围是跟早上差不多的窃窃私语和打量的目光。他旁若无人地找了个空位坐下，用勺子把杂菜从大酱汤里捞出来，正准备放进嘴里，食堂突然变得鸦雀无声，像是有人拔掉了他耳朵的电源。他下意识抬起头，看到一个披着外套的男人叼着烟向他走来，身上的行头和气势都是他没见识过的浓重张扬，看上去年纪不小，紧蹙的眉头徒添几分凶相。

男人毫不客气地坐到了陆东植对面，滤嘴被他傲慢地夹在两指间，吐出的烟雾在本就混浊的空气里肆意弥漫，“你就是陆东植？”

“是我。”陆东植皱了皱眉，他不喜欢烟的味道，但没有表现得太明显。

“听说你收了207那小子。”他又抽了一口，将脸色隐藏在白色烟气中。

“我不知道你在说什么。”陆东植把注意力转移回他的午餐，将刚才被冷落的满满一勺杂菜塞进嘴里。

男人露出他发黄的牙齿，冲陆东植笑道，“难道没有人告诉过你，不要随便动别人的东西吗？”

陆东植再次抬起头，目光里是滴水不漏的冷淡，“食堂发放的固定配菜，每个人都有一份，我吃我自己的，可没有动别人的东西。”

男人没有像他猜的那样大发雷霆，反倒意外地很有耐心，抽着烟嘴角带笑，“看来你还不认识我，我叫金哲，京畿道金氏。”

陆东植停下了动作，内心一阵狂喜。京畿道的人，很可能就是当时恶马提起的那个对家，同时也是个比他更不好惹的主。他重新拿起塑料小勺，冷不丁地折成两半，金哲没有受到影响，反倒是食堂里的其他囚犯听到响动后，几乎有一半人都唰地站了起来，他甚至看到了入狱第一天就来找他麻烦的那个壮汉，正向他投来不善的目光。

他完成了一次成功的试探，简单了解了对方的底细。金哲当然也看穿了他的把戏，愈加觉得他有趣，“是什么给了你跟我作对的勇气？”

“我没有想跟你作对，您是个聪明人，不会不明白我从恶马手下截走李尚恩的意图。”陆东植面带微笑，将断掉的勺子随手扔到一边，两手叠放在桌面，表现得淡定从容。

“你想自立门户还是想分一杯羹，也得先问问前辈们的意见吧？”金哲将烟头摁在桌面碾灭，威胁意味十足。

“您恐怕还没明白我的意思，”陆东植脸上依然带笑，但气氛逐渐变得有些剑拔弩张，分布在食堂内的手下开始蠢蠢欲动，警告的目光不断落在他身上，金哲冲身后抬了抬手，示意他们不用轻举妄动。

陆东植在众目睽睽之下得到和他单独会谈的机会。只用了不到一分钟的时间，偌大的食堂就只剩下他和金哲两人，还有守在门口的两个手下。

“说吧，你到底想搞什么鬼。”金哲单刀直入发起提问。

“那我就不拐弯抹角了，”陆东植也不再客气，转眼啃起了削成条状的胡萝卜，“我需要靠山。虽然我也是个还剩半条命的人了，但至少在死之前也得过上好日子。据我这几天观察，您那里似乎是个不错的选择。”

金哲嗤笑一声，换上了不以为意的神情，“你凭什么觉得我会接受？”

“凭现在李尚恩在我手上，”陆东植冲他眨了眨眼，“我知道你跟釜山那帮人不对付，如果不是我，你们现在只能吃剩下的。”

“你是真的有本事，还是根本不知死活？你以为就凭你能保护那个小子吗？”金哲重新点了一根烟，眼里的调笑不言而喻，“别到时候竹篮打水一场空，连你自己都保不住。”

“您也是个明白人，不然你也不会跟我谈这么久。恶马被关禁闭，你以为是巧合吗？李尚恩为什么愿意跟着我，您也猜不到原因吗？”陆东植眯起眼睛笑起来，“有些事，可不是光用钱能解决的。”

他同时在心里祈祷这话不要传到徐仁宇耳朵里，如果让那人知道他利用他，恐怕他真的就完蛋了。好消息是，他的伎俩在金哲身上奏效了，男人对他的暗示深信不疑，并开始重新审视他的价值。

“说说你准备怎么做。”

“你也看到了，那小子是个硬骨头，”陆东植搓了搓开始冒汗的手心，“给我五天，我让他乖乖爬上你的床。”

“我凭什么相信你。”

“你没见到他早上跟在我身后的样子吗，”陆东植表现出一丝恰到好处的虚势，“他现在只信任我一个，不管我让他做什么他都会乖乖听话。只是需要点时间。”

金哲抱着怀疑的态度，暗自觉得荒唐，却又因为陆东植张合着的漂亮嘴唇开始心猿意马，“那你呢？你能做什么？”

陆东植压下内心的厌恶，果敢地直视男人的眼睛，“只要你给我们提供保护，五天后，我和李尚恩都随你处置。但得说好了，不能使用暴力。我想你也不愿意见血，不是吗？”

“成交。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> and  
> 一些废话：本来鹿仔跟七星他们的相识和结盟的过程应该要更长更复杂一些，但我怕大家觉得过于正剧（主要是我写不好剧情）然后小徐的分量本来就少，我都不好意思说是宇植向了，于是那段我就瞎jb乱写过去了（偷懒借口罢了x）  
> 再次感谢看到这里。


	4. Chapter 4

12

这是一盘看似稳赢的棋，但他搞砸了。

陆东植带着李尚恩踩着晚饭的钟点踏进食堂时，整个亮堂的平层弥漫着不同寻常的气氛。

他下意识将年轻人拉到身后，谨慎地环视一圈。除了零星缩在角落以最小动静吃着晚饭的散户，大多数人都聚在了中间，他移动到走道，人群被完美地分割为两半。

金哲依然吊儿郎当地披着外套，靠坐在左侧长椅，叼着烟面无表情地读着不知道从哪弄来的旧杂志。

“哟，主角来了。”一个陆东植完全没想到的声音从承重柱后面传来。美人鱼纹身的男人跳下餐桌出现在他视线之内，双眼几乎要将他烧出洞来。

又是该死的贿赂。他早该猜到的，事情不会这么顺利，他本不想制造任何冲突就解决这件事，但现在看来似乎难以避免。

陆东植在身后捏了捏李尚恩冰凉的掌心，示意他不必担心，接着迈起平稳的步伐走向暴风雨前平静的战场。

“真稀奇，你们黑帮现在也会搞联谊吗？”他装出一副事不关己的模样，也并没有向他选择的阵容靠近。

“陆东植，我还真是小瞧你了，在我这里捅了娄子，转眼就跑去投靠金哲，”恶马盯着他的脸，似乎想从上面得到什么有用的信息。

陆东植看了一眼始终一言未发的京畿道老大，对他的袖手旁观见怪不怪。“您都要把刀架在我脖子上了，我不找一个能扛得住的靠山，难不成要乖乖任你宰割吗？”

“本来我没想过要你的命，但你三番两次坏我的好事，这笔账你说该怎么算？”恶马动了动下巴，眼里是不加掩饰的乖张暴戾。

“我没欠你什么，尚恩也没有，本来就是你豪取强夺，自己争取不到的东西，凭什么要别人双手奉上？”陆东植冷着脸一字一句地回答，也不管对面那人脸色愈发铁青，急火攻心。

“你以为你跟着金哲就有好果子吃吗？真是太天真了，京畿道关内派都是些什么货色，恐怕你还一无所知吧？”男人瞪着愠怒的双目，冲他光明正大地讲着死敌的坏话，“要说作恶，我们还真的比不上金老大和他养的畜牲。这老家伙会无条件收下你，纯粹是因为你成绩确实不错。杀了七个人的精神变态杀人犯，不惜为一个狗崽子把监狱闹得鸡飞狗跳，你这又是闹得哪一出？单纯觉得好玩？”

“我给了机会让你跟他谈，不是想听你趁机诋毁我们帮会的。”在陆东植开口之前，沉默已久的金哲突然站起身来，将燃尽的香烟丢到地上碾灭。陆东植在焦灼的空气中捕捉到一丝翻盘的希望，紧握的掌心开始出汗。

“你给我机会？开什么玩笑，”恶马不甘示弱地回击，不再收敛积压的怒火，“姓金的，你的新婊子直到现在还活蹦乱跳，是因为我在给你机会让步。不想将事情闹大的话，把他们两个都交出来，这本来就跟你们无关。”

“既然你认为这是私人恩怨，我也不是那么不讲道理的人，但我跟这个小兄弟有过约定，很不幸的是，你想对他做的事稍微有点冒犯到我，”他又点了一根烟，依然傲慢又刻薄，“动了我的人我当然得管。”

接下来的混战比陆东植想象中发生得的还要迅速，釜山党的成员们随着恶马一声令下蜂拥而上，默契得宛如精训过的战士，但用得多数是街头的卑劣打法。处于弱势的陆东植低头躲过一根飞来的木椅腿，双眼飞快地搜索着相对安全的藏身之所。他庆幸这两个帮派先前就积压了足够可以先将他忽视掉的仇恨，而让自己显得没那么有存在感，他屈身缩进一张长桌底下，跟早就藏在里面的李尚恩会合，他们紧握着对方的手，无暇顾及脚下被扔得到处都是的残羹剩饭，神经绷紧地观察着战况。

陆东植把头稍微探出去，专注于巡视的视线戏剧般地跟一个正陷在打斗中的囚犯对上，对方极快地压制住了对手，并将注意力集中到他身上，不带丝毫犹豫地抡着断棍冲他走来。

他从那来势汹汹的阵势里解读出了这个男人的意图，随手捡起那根不久前差点砸到他脑袋上的木椅腿，另一手拉着李尚恩从另一边钻了出去，男人轻松地越过了长桌，钢制的断棍在水泥地上划出刺耳声响。陆东植先发制人将木棍朝他扔了过去，趁男人躲闪的空隙，低头小声让李尚恩跑到外面通知狱警。

惊魂未定的年轻囚犯面色发白，接收到指令便转身跑了出去，但出口早就被收了好处的警卫关门下闸，将这群恶犬跟无关的囚犯一并锁住。李尚恩一时说不出话来，此时他也分不清，究竟里面这些人是恶魔，还是外面的才是。

这时候陆东植已经无暇去注意同伴的行动是否顺利，男人的反应比他预计的还要迅速，偏头躲过他随手一丢的木椅腿，紧握的钢棍下一秒便冲他挥来，他惊险地躲过一击，慌慌张张地冲出口跑去。然而第二击来得更加迅猛，钢棍被施加了蛮力，不偏不倚扫中他毫无防备的后背，陆东植被砸得重重跌在地上，痛得几乎要把五脏六腑都呕出来，男人两步走到他跟前，用脚尖将他翻了个面，附身抓住他的衣领就想拖回去领功。

他的新东家没有人上去帮忙，并不是没有帮助他的余地，只是还未收到家长的指示。金哲并没有参与到斗争中来，他只坐在远处注视着一切，默许他的仇敌抓住了他的筹码，作为帮派首领他多少忌讳着上头的反应，在牢里待久了自然会有分寸，这样的群架对于他和恶马来说顶多算小打小闹，多了些淤青破皮，还方便这群狗崽子借机到医护室开曹医生的玩笑。

陆东植并没有想象中的慌张，不难猜出金哲仍在试探他，他也没有那么紧急。但恶马会怎么对他，他无法估计，所以在那之前他必须尽量脱身。李尚恩的求救声就是在时候传到他耳朵里去的。食堂里充斥着武器碰撞的声音，怒吼，辱骂，痛呼，和拳肉撞击的闷响，李尚恩的声音显得格外渺小，但陆东植还是很快捕捉到了他的位置。年轻的囚犯正被两个人架着双臂，从大门紧关的出口向他的方向踉跄着走来，他意识到恶马是想将他们一起抓了，向金哲示威。这时他反而不再挣扎，他想看看恶马到底会做什么，而金哲会怎么选择。

因为对手的默许，他们毫不费力地被丢到了恶马面前，男人俯视着刚从地上爬起来要去扶李尚恩的陆东植，猛不丁伸出手臂捞住他的脖子，将他狠狠掼到墙上。李尚恩听到陆东植一声隐忍的痛呼，急得眼泪汪汪，自知徒劳也爬起身想上前阻止，不出意料被轻松制住。

陆东植喉管被捏得生疼，却也不求饶，只费力撑开因缺氧而愈发沉重的眼睑，无畏地对上男人的视线，“你就……这点本事吗？”他嗓音孱弱沙哑，依然成功激怒了对方。恶马收紧了力道，在陆东植彻底窒息之前将他松开，任由他跌到地上，接着转身拎起李尚恩的衣领，将他瘦弱的身体抡上了桌面，“现在我就告诉你，你们两个究竟应该属于谁，就从你的小情人开始。”

李尚恩吓得呼吸都乱了，男人壮实的身体压在他身上，用粗鲁的力气撕开了他的囚服，一切都像噩梦一样重演，唯一不同的是，这次拥有更多观众，而唯一能解救他的人，此时也身陷囹圄。

陆东植依然跌坐在水泥地上，垂着头一动不动，看上去像是还没从窒息中缓过来，又像是被这样的发展吓坏了，没有人能猜出他到底在想什么，青年单薄的抽泣和尖叫不断钻进他的耳朵，夹杂着恶马不堪入耳的辱骂，他的同伴正誓死守护自己最后一块遮羞布，直到男人逐渐失去耐心，回赏了一个清脆的耳光。

陆东植只觉得他的头顶开始天旋地转，像是那巴掌掴在了他脸上，掴得他头晕眼花，极端的情绪便在这时趁机拔地而起。等他再清醒过来时，他已经站在了恶马跟前，手上握着一块从地上捡起的铁片，除了自己握住的部分，剩下全数镶进了男人心脏的位置。他抬起头，脸色是病态的苍白，看着恶马对他瞪大了双目，温暖的血从左胸的创口涌出，捂热了他的手指。

他想起周英敏死前濒临绝望的眼神，无助、震惊，又像是在向他求饶，那些痛苦透过逐渐失去鲜活的瞳孔，穿透喉咙的钢筋，黑红的血洞，颤抖扭曲的呻吟，自他的眼耳口鼻钻入四肢百骸，他在发麻的大脑中回想起日记本上整齐的笔迹，在失忆之前，自己竟然一直在享受着这样地狱般的场景吗？

谁也没想到事情会发展成这样，李尚恩吓得在桌上蜷起了身子，连一直在观战的金哲都从椅子上站了起来，脸上的神色复杂难辨。每个人都像被扼住了喉咙般沉默。

狱警的急哨就在这时候响起，闹剧在这场变故下被打断，一切像是编排好的一样恰到好处。狱警们随手抓了几个突出的施暴者，担架也及时地赶到，陆东植觉得他周围的空气都烧了起来，他不敢望向别处，只低头看着自己被铁片割伤的手掌，盯着上面分不清是谁的血。在被带走之前，他脱下自己的外套扔给李尚恩，青年脸上的泪迹未干，眼里的恐惧变作担忧。

「没关系。」他用口型回应了他的同伴，然后踏出了那一片狼藉。

13

“陆东植xi，”他再次提高了音量，用手指敲了敲桌面，试图引起对方的注意。

被喊到名字的人终于抬起了他沉重的脑袋，眼里只剩下沉闷的空洞。他像是将自己困在了思考的泥泞里，在里面挖掘着能解释这一切的只言片语，始终无果后，他放弃折磨自己的思绪，开始拯救自己岌岌可危的耳膜。即使那声音的源头给了他足够的耐心和体贴。

“嗯？”

“我在问你问题，”徐仁宇冲他笑着，那笑容让他感到极其不真实，他以为他等来的会是更严峻的审判，但眼前这个男人，表现得仿佛即将要告诉他什么好消息一样。

“但就你刚才的表现，你至少得失去一个月的休息日。”典狱长语调无比轻快，看上去好像心情不错。

陆东植咧开嘴笑了笑——这不就来了吗。但那笑容在下一秒便消失殆尽，他开始直视他的审判者，试图从那张无懈可击的脸上找出什么破绽。

“您刚才，想问我什么？”他问道。

“你真的明白自己的处境吗？一般的犯人在我面前，连呼吸都要小心翼翼，而你，第三次见面就开始不把我放在眼里了。说实话，你让我有些伤心。”

典狱长惯用的虚情假意在他身上丝毫不起作用，陆东植潦草地道了歉，执着于自己想要的答案。

徐仁宇见他确实没心情开玩笑，也不再拐弯抹角，好脾气地接受了他的请求，“我问的是，你这次是失手了，还是算好的要饶他一条狗命？”

“什么？”这回他的囚犯总算有了一些别的反应，当慌乱再次出现在那双眼睛里的时候，他才能从他的小羊身上尝到一些乐趣。

“不要让我再问一次，你知道我有本事提前杀了你。”他故作冷酷，脸上依然带着笑，即使这样也足够让人信服。

“恶马没有死吗？我明明……”陆东植双眼无神地望向他，裹着纱布的手掌用力扒着桌角。崭新的布料因为他的动作渗出深红的血迹，主人却像无法感知疼痛一样，任由它继续被濡湿染红。

“就差那么一点，你就刺中他的心脏了。很可惜，不是吗？”

“你希望我把他杀了？”他看到陆东植皱起了眉头，带着一股子谴责意味，使那张秀气的脸看上去有些滑稽。

“我当然巴不得他早点死，整天上窜下跳像个臭虫一样的杂种，有他在的地方连空气都脏得不像样。如果不是因为他在外头的势力让我为难，我也不必当善人到现在，你能帮我处理掉他，不是最好不过吗？”徐仁宇不动声色地起身，背着手靠近了他。

“所以你那天才关了他禁闭，仅仅因为你讨厌他？”陆东植突然变成了质问的一方，并对徐仁宇的动作表现出明显的警惕。

“也不全是，只是觉得可能会很有趣而已。”徐仁宇脸上的表情变得无辜起来，明明他应该才是审讯的那一方，此时却像跟妻子交待行踪的模范丈夫一样有问必答。但陆东植看在眼里，只觉得内心一阵恶寒，眼前这个男人的心眼到底坏到什么地步，他根本无法估计。

“这么说来，默许他贿赂的也是你？甚至今天这场闹剧，都在你的计划之中吗？”他愈发咄咄逼人，丢尽了该有的礼数。

“也可以这么说，”徐仁宇再次忍让了囚犯的无礼，冲他笑得温柔又谦和，“值得一提的是，东植表现得比想象中更让我惊喜。”

被点名表扬的死刑犯猛地站了起来后退一步，膝弯磕到椅子，使他身形一晃。这太怪异了，他想，就在不久前，他差点又杀了一个人，在戒备森严的监狱里，在众目睽睽之下，在这个男人无所不至的监控中。但他迎来的却不是该有的惩戒，而是监狱最高统治者的荒谬的夸奖。他想不明白到底是徐仁宇疯了还是自己疯了。

“简直不可理喻……”他低着头嘟囔着，掌心的纱布已经湿透了，紧握的拳头甚至开始往下滴血，在水泥地上砸出小小的鲜艳的痕迹。

徐仁宇歪着脑袋想看清他的表情，下一秒便收到了来自陆东植的来势汹汹的回礼，他轻松地接住了那个徒有其表的拳头，对上一双发红湿润的鹿眼。他握住那只因为过度用力而微微颤抖着的手腕，顺势将陆东植扯到了身前，后者显然还没放弃徒劳的攻击，闲着的左手也毫不犹豫地抡了过去，却还是被徐仁宇眼疾手快地拦截，锁在了自己的后腰，这个姿势让他们彻底贴在了一起。

徐仁宇比陆东植要高一些，此时微微低下头看他，靠得极近。上一次见面之后，陆东植对徐仁宇产生了一些抵触情绪，这样程度的接触也足够让他感到不适，他开始小幅度地挣扎，甚至有了痛感——他终于意识到自己的伤口再次裂开了。

“放开。”他说。

徐仁宇当然不必言听计从，他将脸凑得更近，陆东植不得不偏过头去躲避他，从而露出没有防备的侧颈，典狱长盯着他微蜷的鬓角和露出的小巧耳垂，看上去柔软得好像只需要轻轻一捏就会咽气，像他以往所有的懦弱无能的猎物，但实际上，这个人比想象中更吸引自己，就冲他滴着血也要挥过来的拳头，不自量力得让他觉得可笑，却比那些只会跪地求饶的废物要有趣多了。他想看看他需要多久才能磨掉这样的锐气，或者一步步踏入他制造的脏污泥潭里。

“在放肆之前，我劝你先搞清楚什么人能招惹什么人得毕恭毕敬。”典狱长嘴唇贴着囚犯的耳朵，轻声细语地开口，“毕竟我要杀你就像弄死一只蚂蚁一样轻松。其他人也一样。”他补充道。

像是欣赏够了他无处可逃的窘迫，在陆东植做出别的反应之前，徐仁宇便没有预兆地松开了手，囚犯出于惯性往后踉跄着退了几步，瞪向他的眼神里依然带着怒意。

“把你的手再处理一下，回去睡个好觉吧，明天将会是更辛苦的一天。”典狱长笑着冲他眨了眨眼，风度翩翩地送走了他的客人。

14

警铃和哨响一大早便开始折磨每个人的耳膜，陆东植从床上坐了起来，抬起没有受伤的左手摁了摁发昏的脑袋，他挨了一棍的背部也在隐隐作痛，不出意外，那上面将会出现一大块淤青。

昨晚他几乎一沾上床就睡了过去，发硬的带着劣质洗衣粉气味的被褥仿佛是唯一能让他安心的存在。他不想再去费尽心思猜测接下来会发生什么，他会遭受什么，以后的路该怎么走，他只需要睡个好觉，就好像失手杀了周英敏的那个晚上，他浑身是血逃了出来，在租来的车上号啕大哭，最后冷静下来时，唯一想做的事便是回家洗个热水澡，然后闷头大睡。他也确实这么做了，接着第二天在警方发现周英敏的行踪之前，带着日记本上警局自首，那比他想象中的还要煎熬，他不敢去看沈宝静的眼睛，只在转过身时，听到他的好友哽咽着回拒了参与他审讯的请求。

他原本就是个烂人，这就是他的命运。失忆让他收获了良知，收获了共情能力，反而是对他的惩罚。他自嘲地想。

进行了简单的洗漱之后，陆东植跟所有人一起被带到了操场，不同于平时，每个人都像回圈的猪猡一样规矩有序地排着队进场，除了一些和他一样摸不着头脑的新犯人，其他囚犯仿佛都心照不宣地猜出了这场集训的目的。

陆东植是被两个狱警单独押送的，也不知道是为了保障他的安全还是其他犯人的安全。不管怎么样，他知道徐仁宇这样做是有原因的，并不是感到认同，而是已经习惯了那个男人所有举动都带有目的性的本质。

不出所料，他到场之后，被安排在了铁架看台上，独占了最佳的视野，也因此暴露在所有人面前。他的出现在囚犯群里造成了不小的骚动，当时不在食堂里的人，恐怕也或多或少听到了一些加料的传言。陆东植忽视了那些声音，在人群里艰难地搜索到李尚恩的身影，张七星跟在那孩子身后，接收到陆东植视线的同时冲他偷偷比了个安心的手势。李尚恩脸色也算不错，只是投向他的眼神里满满都是担忧。陆东植冲他笑了笑，希望能替他分担一些焦虑。

就在这时候，整个操场都安静了下来，突兀得好像谁摁下了静音键。接着是皮鞋踩踏钢制地面的声音，他的笑容凝固在脸上，回过头时，男人已经走到了他身后。徐仁宇换了身深棕色的西装，套着同色系的毛呢大衣，看上去高贵得体，也减少了一部分攻击感，陆东植当然不会再被这样极具欺骗性的外表蒙骗，男人伪善的笑容就像锋利的刀一样，在他的内心敲起警钟。

典狱长经过了他，走到看台的最前方，像一个富有威望的领导者，陆东植看到原先还对他指指点点的囚犯们都站直了身体，大气不敢喘。他没有错过一些看好戏的目光，和那些恶毒的仇视一起向他投来。

“很抱歉大清早让大家聚集在这里，”徐仁宇中气十足的嗓音穿透了半封闭的操场，洪亮也依旧沉稳，“也许在场有一些人还不认识我，我是典狱长徐仁宇。欢迎大家来到仁德进行被教育和改造，希望每个人在接下来的日子里，都能做到严于律己，顺利度过自己的刑期，驱除内心的罪恶，回归到正常的生活。”

陆东植对这些冠冕堂皇的发言嗤之以鼻，后面的话他一句都不愿意听了，直到他厌倦到忍不住对那个假惺惺的后脑勺撇了撇嘴，男人好似感应到他的淘气一样，突然转过头来看他。

“……”

他被身后的狱警推搡着走到徐仁宇旁边，被更热烈的目光注视着。这才意识到这场批判大会该进入正题了。

“相信大多数人都已经了解了昨晚的事件，首先要告知大家的是，06427正在接受治疗，已经脱离了生命危险，不必太过担心。”他停顿了一下，“但鉴于他是这场恶性事件的始作俑者，他将在康复之后得到应有的惩戒。”

“以及参与到这场斗殴和霸凌的所有人，都会为此付出一些代价，接下来会另外有狱警对你们进行通告和安排。我要重点说的是大家最关心的一个问题。就是我身边这位编号07598的犯人应该如何处置。”

一些观众开始无声地笑起来，戏嘲的眼神不断落在他身上，仿佛都在等着看他怎么出糗，陆东植作为主人公反而心平如镜，就算是徐仁宇接下来会当场将他处死，他也不足为奇。但只怕事情不会这么简单。

“作为一名执法者，秉着公平公正的原则，在充分了解了事情始末之后，我认为，07598在这次事件中充当的是一个受害者的身份，他对06427造成的伤害，我将判定为正当防卫……”

话音未落，陆东植便惊得转过头冲他瞪大了双眼，底下的囚犯也都僵在原地，每个人的表情都堪称精彩。他们只觉得不可思议，徐仁宇没有理由维护陆东植，不管是出于什么私心。

于是他们的典狱长便打算亲力亲为为他们解答疑惑。他猛地抓住陆东植一头柔软的卷发，毫不怜惜地往后一拽，死刑犯干净的脖颈暴露在所有人的眼前，看上去脆弱又可口。掌控者阴冷的目光挑衅似的扫过看台下的其他人，将战利品侧着身扯进怀里，低头咬上了他的喉咙——不同于野兽般的撕咬，更像是标记意味的啃噬，在那片领地上从容地留下了没有见血的浅色烙印。

“如果对我的决定有任何疑问，随时可以提出。”徐仁宇对囚犯们撂下一句没有意义的警告，垂眼看着怀里气到发抖的陆东植向他挤出一句咬牙切齿的抵抗，“你这个疯子…”

场下瞬间一片哗然，这个消息在囚犯中瞬间炸开了锅，这是徐仁宇任职以来，第一次对一个犯人做出这样露骨的表示。他们之间的关系直接铺上了桃色的疑云，也让很大一部分人对陆东植产生了更浓厚的兴趣。

这个举动的意义绝非只意在宣布主权，徐仁宇在试探每个人的反应，包括陆东植的，他的猎物对此毫不知情，这对他来说，有可能是一种变相保护，也有可能会给他带来更多麻烦。

徐仁宇只沉默地伪造了他们两个人不同寻常的关系，却没有表明立场，那么如果有人理解为，陆东植只是他一个婊子，也情有可原。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：有微量（划重点）路人→鹿情节，有宇植半强迫性行为，注意避雷。总体剧情很无聊，一半都是废话，想看车的话直接跳到18小节看叭，也没什么好看的（）

15

走廊里充斥着拍打铁栏的噪音和一些难听的调侃，一头乖巧卷发的死刑犯在狱警的陪同下走过六楼嘈杂的走道，像待宰的牲口般走在暴力犯和黑道份子们的注目礼下，陆东植皱起眉头，忍耐着本应该习以为常的体臭味和劣质香烟的味道，只觉得将来走向刑场的路应该也不过如此了。

陆东植在这里彻底出了名，就这短短的三分钟里，他仿佛已经听完了一切粗俗的“友善”问候。

“徐仁宇操过你了吗？”离得最近的那个牢房里的男人像其他所有人一样大胆发问。

即使他在这之前已经听过无数回这个问题了，却还是对字里行间包含的恶意感到不适，他仿佛回到了那个阴郁的上午，戴着手铐和口罩被警察押出警局门口，等着他的是咄咄逼人的记者和冰冷的闪光灯，还有同样令他窒息的炮火般的质问轰炸，他隔着押运车车窗感受着受害人家属迎面砸来的生鲜鸡蛋，像被浆糊黏住鼻腔般难以呼吸。相对于当时的处境，陆东植反倒觉得现在的情况还要更轻松些。

他不再理会那些不着调的污言秽语，大步地向前走去。他们在拐角处的最后一个房间停了下来，陆东植很明显地感受到那些聒噪的吵闹声变得越来越小，像潮水般退去，又似落幕后的掌声一样消散。他也因此接收到了里面传出的一些模糊的无法辨认的声音。

狱警替他打开了铁门，不耐烦地将他推了进去，“动作快点，你们只有十分钟的时间。”接着门再次被关上了。

陆东植转过头，那些声音加上更有冲击力的画面直观地传输到他的脑子里，让他在那一瞬间几乎想夺门而出。

这个比他的单间宽了几乎两倍的牢房里，陈列着一些他见过或没见过的物品，一些不同于普通牢房的犯人们抽的上好的香烟，叫不上名字的酒，满墙的裸体女郎贴画，一些用过的避孕套，剩下滤嘴的烟头，甚至还有表面斑驳的陈旧飞镖盘。

他观察着这个房间里的一切，只为了让视线远离床上两具交叠的身体，直到他用眼睛将每一个角落都扫了一遍，最终不得不回到房间主人身上。

一个全身赤裸的男人跨坐在京畿道老大身上，只留给客人一片苍白清瘦的后背，他卖力地在金哲腰间起伏，低喘连连。陆东植甚至能清楚地看到他红肿的下体吞吐着深色性器的动作，这让他觉得浑身都不自在，只能凭借靠在墙边冷着脸的动作假装心不在焉。

大概才过了不到两分钟，陆东植仿佛度过了整整一天，金哲安静地结束了他的差事，将避孕套脱下来扔到地上，对着陆东植坐下点了根烟。

“抱歉，我以为能在你来之前结束。”金哲叼着烟套上了裤子，事实上毫无歉意地开口。他的情人——或者是别的什么身份——那个肤色苍白的年轻男人轻车熟路地擦拭着自己的身体，然后披上了过大的囚服外套，坐在床上翘着腿看他。

“金老大大费周章把我叫过来，应该不只是为了让我免费看一场激情戏吧？”陆东植面无表情地开口，实际上在努力控制着脸上每一块肌肉，防止它们在某一刻不小心崩坏，“或许您也听到了，狱警说我们只有十分钟。”

“我以为你早已经对这样的事情习以为常，”金哲笑了起来，“毕竟能将徐仁宇勾得七荤八素在大会上公然护短，你本事确实不小。之前你说的不是用钱能解决的，不就是这档子事吗？”

“你想问什么不妨直说。打算对我兴师问罪的话，恐怕你已经错失了机会。”陆东植回答道，“还是说你跟徐典狱长交恶，不好在大会上开口。”

金哲的脸色果然沉了下来，但没有持续太久，“不愧是能攀上徐仁宇的人，果然伶牙俐齿，”他换上笑容，恢复了讨人嫌的从容，“但你这张嘴里，哪一句是真的哪一句是假的，我实在没办法辨别。”

陆东植挑了挑眉，不置可否。他的猜测没有错，从金哲的语气可以得知，他跟徐仁宇的关系确实不好，既然是对立关系，那他在中间也算得上有利，“您打算这十分钟就用来批判我了吗？”

“我向来不喜欢做没意义的事，”金哲贪婪地抽着香烟，让陆东植不禁怀疑他是否有一天会死于尼古丁中毒。“你还记得你说过能带给我什么吗？”

“我以为我们之间已经没有任何交易可谈。”陆东植冷静地回复，似乎早就聊到对方会这么问。

“你是这么想的吗？”男人再次抛了一个问句，明显在等别的答案。

“那你还想从我身上得到什么？”他迟疑地望向金哲，自己也意识到是在明知故问。

消耗极快的烟头只剩下被咬瘪的滤嘴，男人将它丢到地上踩灭，手肘撑着膝盖仰起头看他，“就算恶马不在了，你跟我作对也不会有什么好结果。”

“那以后就互不相干吧，别再找我们麻烦了。”陆东植根本不想再跟他有任何瓜葛，抛下最后一句话便转身准备离开，却被身后一股狠劲踹到地上，男人不留情面的鞋底正好踩在他的腰伤处，一时让他痛得无法动弹。

金哲慢悠悠地转到他身侧，看他蜷着身子拧眉忍住痛呼，蹲下身拍拍他皱成一团的脸，说道，“你真的以为我们关内派是吃素的吗，想来就来想走就走？”

“……那你想怎么样？”陆东植一手撑地侧着身子坐了起来，只想尽可能地远离他，金哲没有给他歇息的机会，站起身抬脚踏上他的胸口又将他摁回了冰冷的水泥地，并在他反应过来之前，招手让他的床伴骑到了他身上。

那个男人下巴很尖，过于苍白的脸上点了一颗浓艳的泪痣，给他添了些勾人的气质，陆东植看着那张笑眯眯的脸越凑越近，将手撑在了自己的胸口。

“这是在干什么？！”他不由自主地提高了声调以表示自己的愤怒。这恰好取悦了金哲，他再次蹲下身子凑近了陆东植，一手捏住他的下巴，“这是在看看，你是不是真的有本事。”

话音刚落，男人灵活的手便顺着他平坦的小腹钻进了裤子里，陆东植完全没料到事情会这样发展，险些没忍住惊叫出声，他终于表现出一些慌乱来，下意识就想起身挣开身上的人。金哲没有让他如愿，他昨晚才重新包扎上药的右手被粗糙的鞋底压在地上碾磨，卑劣的黑帮头目居高临下地看着他发出惨叫，年轻男人则将他的另一只手摁在头顶，开始没有分寸地揉弄起他的要害。

疼痛支配着陆东植的感官，他无法感受到任何快感，只迎来了翻江倒海般的反胃，他从那作呕的束缚中以精神作为载体突出重围，几乎是咬牙切齿地冲那个带着猖狂笑意的男人开口，“让他知道你动了我，你觉得他会放过你吗？”

笑意从那张脸上褪去，变作狠厉，“妈的，你这狗崽子还真不是吃素的，当初是你主动跟我谈合作，利用完了就拿徐仁宇压我？”

“难道先破坏协议的不是你吗？”他甚至觉得好笑，那张温顺的脸上还带着被痛楚逼出的生理泪水，和不讨好的倔犟形成强烈的对比，“我的条件是你对我们提供保护，你有做到吗？”

“这就是你用来威胁我的资本吗？”金哲加重了脚下的力道，满意地听到陆东植发出又一声痛呼，“流氓的世界，是从来不讲道理的，孩子。”

没过多久，他听到陆东植轻轻笑了一声，然后抬起了头，尽管干净的脸蛋被泪水糟得一塌糊涂，那两片漂亮嘴唇里吐出的话语依然有力，“如果你想跟恶马一个下场，你可以尽管动手，但你要知道，典狱长可比我狠多了。”

这比任何一句威胁都要有效，陆东植感觉到一切都停了下来，只剩下自己粗重的呼吸声，他身上的男人停下了动作，仰起头看着金哲，似乎在等待着指令。后者则依然用那种恶毒的目光注视着他，像要将他生吞活剥般的愤怒笼罩在空气中，最终踩在陆东植手上的脚还是退了回去——尽管带了强烈的不甘心。

欺软怕硬的孬种。

他在心里唾骂一句，推开了身上的男人，不发一言地走出了那个龙潭虎穴。“你总有一天会对你的所作所为感到后悔，陆东植。”金哲最后的警告飘进了死刑犯的耳朵里，却丝毫没有动容他离去的脚步。

16

反复的撕裂让原本普通的割伤不仅没有半点恢复的迹象，反而越来越严重，陆东植一路上都被手心传来的痛楚折磨，就算还没拆开已经发黑的纱布，也知道里面必然是血肉模糊。

这已经是他第三回光顾医护室了，说不定以后也会是这儿的熟客——陆东植痛得呲牙咧嘴地想。在自嘲的同时，狱警将他送到了目的地。

医护室里并没有出现狱医的身影，也比平时要更清静些，也许是上午那场匪夷所思的好戏让所有人都选择消停一会儿。陆东植走了进去，当他理所当然地以为自己是唯一的客人时，就被坐在最里面病床上的男孩吓了一跳。

他第一反应是将手藏到了身后，并庆幸自己在路上已经将脸胡乱擦了一遍——尽管他现在看上去还是很狼狈。李尚恩也很快发现了他，神情明显比他还要惊讶一些，年轻人看上去像是有很多话想问，却没有开口。

气氛有些尴尬，至少他是这么觉得的。但很意外的，李尚恩是迈出第一步的那个人，“东植哥。”他轻轻唤了一句。

“啊…尚恩，”心虚的年长者做好了装傻的准备，含糊地跟着回应，“你怎么会在这里，是哪里不舒服吗？还是又被哪个混蛋欺负了？”

“不是的，”他急忙摆了摆手，“我有中度贫血，老毛病了，得定期服药。”

陆东植愣愣地点了点头，在对面的床上坐下来，他习惯性地缩着肩膀，无意识地将自己定位成做错事的人，等待着对方的责罚。

李尚恩显然是他遇到过最仁慈的一位——当然是他单方面的理解。那个孩子并没有劈头盖脸地丢给他一些他能猜到的询问，而是以一种平静的语调，开始对他讲述他未曾听过的故事。

“我在9岁之前，是跟妈妈一起生活的，”他说道，“那时候连吃饭都是个难题，我们母子都有很严重的营养不良，病根是在那时候落下的。”

“后来妈妈病逝，我被接到了福利院生活，14岁的时候被养父母收养，而我的养父恰好是我亲生父亲的家庭医生，”李尚恩勾了勾嘴角，像是在讲别人的故事一样沉静，“很巧，不是吗？”

“直到去年，在一次机缘巧合下，我才跟父亲相认，但在那个家里，我是不受欢迎的孩子，是一个从天而降的低贱的私生子。更巧的是，我父亲在不久之后车祸身亡了，他生不出孩子的原配将我称为扫把星，再后来，那个女人和我的叔叔串通起来，污蔑我伪造了和父亲的亲子鉴定报告，将我送进了这里，就为了从我手上夺走巨额遗产。”

“很老套的故事，但对我来说是残酷的。”他说。

，陆东植从他颤抖的嘴唇中解析出他隐藏在平静外表下的痛苦，他很想走过去握住他的手，或者给他一个拥抱，但最终还是选择安静地当一个倾听者，就像主人公原本期盼的那样。

“你不会在这里待太久的，你本来就不属于这里。”

“如果命运总会将人推向他该去的地方。”李尚恩突然像参透了大半辈子的人生一般老成，那双清澈的眼睛直直看向他，“或许我就应该死在这里。”

陆东植被他眼里的决绝吓了一跳，“死亡对你来说是解脱而不是惩罚吗？如果你是这么想的，我不就等于在做徒劳的事情。”

李尚恩明显愣了一下，看着陆东植双手随意地撑着腿边的床板，偷偷叹了口气。

“至少让我在下地狱之前，让我做一些有意义的事情吧。”一个灿烂的笑容洋溢在陆东植脸上，让医护室顶上冰冷的白炽灯泡都变得温暖起来。李尚恩沮丧的情绪被开朗放逐，他视如珍宝般收集着那份灿烂和温暖，堆积着唤醒对生存的向往。

“我以后，想当一个医生。”他冷不丁的开口，“在养父母家里生活的那几年，我过得很充实，我开始重新认识这个世界，开始意识到自己喜欢什么，也受到了很好的教育。和哥一样，我也想在剩下的日子里做一些有意义的事情。不想留下遗憾，”他停顿了一下，制造了几秒的沉默，“母亲的病，原本是可以治好的。”

陆东植动了动嘴唇，但没再开口，他站了起来，走到李尚恩面前，用干净的、没有受伤的那只手揉了揉年轻人的脑袋，“我们尚恩，会是个好医生的。”他说道。

一些默契的情绪笼罩在他们之间，这里仿佛是冰冷牢狱里最明亮的一个角落，凝聚着勇气，坚韧，和希望。

这一切像是短暂的梦境，却又从未有过的真实。陆东植在李尚恩身上倾注着无法寄予陆东灿或是他任何一个家人的情感，奢望从这个孩子的重生里得到宽恕。

他小心翼翼地消耗着这段短暂的祥和，直到门被甩到墙上的巨响将他拉回现实。

这是他第一次见到徐仁宇发怒的样子。

漂亮的值班医生从里间走了出来，她手里还握着几个打开的药瓶，脚步略显慌张，明显也被突如其来的响动吓了一跳。

“您这是……？”曹宥真惊讶地看着眼前反常的上司，视线在三个人之间游移，花了一点时间掌握状况。

“带着这小鬼出去，我需要跟陆东植单独聊聊。”徐仁宇沉着一张脸对女狱医下达指令，视线的方向却是那个神情警惕的卷发男人。陆东植在他进门的瞬间下意识将李尚恩的脑袋顺手护进了怀里，对本就怒火中烧的徐仁宇来说更是火上浇油。

敏锐的直觉让女狱医捕捉到了这一点，她晃了晃手上的药瓶，语气冷静温吞，“工作时间不能擅自离开，您定的规矩，不介意的话，旁边倒是有个空着的单人病房……”

没等她说完，徐仁宇便雷厉风行地走过去拎起陆东植的衣服后领，将他带了出去。

接着又是一声足以让人吓一跳的巨响，陆东植被徐仁宇扔在地上，摔得头昏眼花，甚至开始胡思乱想，猜测着典狱长是不是把改善监狱伙食的钱用来换修他砸坏过的门了。

“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”徐仁宇居高临下地盯着他，眼里流窜着凛冽的火苗。

“什么解释？”他干过的需要解释的事情多了去了。

“你做了什么自己还不清楚吗？”徐仁宇冷笑一声，眼里的阴鸷无比骇人，“跟金哲做交易，你到底是愚昧无知还是真的疯了。”

“难道还有比跟你做交易更荒唐的事情吗？”陆东植将心里话脱口而出后的下一秒便后悔了，徐仁宇纤细但有力的手掌正扣在他的喉咙，将他抵在身后的床沿。

“不要把我，跟金哲那种废物比。”

陆东植只能乖乖闭嘴，只冷静这么一下，便如梦初醒——原来徐仁宇并不是无时无刻都在监视着他，以至于过了这么久，甚至他跟金哲已经闹掰了，才知道他们俩之间的事。但问题是，他是怎么得知的，知道了多少，为什么会气成这样，这些都是未知数。

“你还不知道自己有多幸运吗？陆东植。”徐仁宇放松了手上的力道，轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，“如果不是我，你在一开始就会被那群狗杂种撕碎。人也应该学会感恩才对，可你现在就像个得了便宜还卖乖的白眼狼。”

“以我的身份，什么时候死会有什么不一样吗？”陆东植有些不适，僵硬地扭过头想躲开男人的手，但发现无济于事，只好作罢。

这时候徐仁宇却突然揪住了他的衣领，将他拎起，两人近得几乎抵住彼此的鼻尖“你给我听清楚，你是我的东西，你什么时候死，也得经过我的批准。不然我会让你拼命想保住的那个小子死得更难看。”

陆东植看着那双近在咫尺的眼睛，感受到了比外面任何一个想杀了他的人都还要疯狂的压迫感，他开始喉咙发紧，咽下了一口战战兢兢的唾液。

徐仁宇笑了起来，却也没有为他减轻丝毫负担，“发现了吗？”他问，“我能用李尚恩轻松地威胁到你，别人也一样可以。”

“那我现在应该怎么做？”陆东植给出了令人满意的反应，他终于示弱，并向徐仁宇表现出讨好。

典狱长放开了他，由他跌坐到病床上，“除了要离金哲那帮人远点，你还要跟李尚恩保持距离，他现在就是你最大的弱点，而在斗兽场上，最忌讳的就是将弱点暴露在敌人面前，如果你还这样明目张胆地跟他往来，不仅他会被毁掉，你也活不长。”

“但是他现在也很危险，如果我也离开他，恐怕……”

“我说得还不够明白吗？你现在才是他们主要的目标，金哲动不了你，就会毁掉你所有在乎的东西来报复你。你离开李尚恩，他对他们来说反而就没有那么大的吸引力了。”徐仁宇表情严肃，有理有据，看上去像是真情实感地在替他着想。

陆东植当然也明白，但他毕竟习惯杞人忧天，“难道就这样对他放任不管吗？就算没有发生昨天的事情，他的情况也不比我好到哪里去不是吗？”

这次徐仁宇没有马上回答他的疑问，他举起手整理着衣袖，钓足了胃口，才缓声道，“只要你想，你完全可以不出面就解决他身边的麻烦。”

陆东植很快猜出了他的暗示，微微皱起眉头，脸色沉了下来，“像上次那样求你吗？”他问。

徐仁宇不置可否，只看着他笑。

“为什么……”陆东植小声地发问，手指不安地抠着床沿，“是因为好玩吗？”

“真让我伤心，当然是因为我喜欢东植你啊，”徐仁宇变脸一般换上甜蜜笑容，他本应该习以为常，却还是对这个男人切换自如的精湛演技感到震惊。

“开什么玩笑……”接收到表白的陆东植没有丝毫动容，他被凌乱的情绪侵占了内心，灵魂和肉体都在向往着逃离。

徐仁宇及时截住了他的去路，他抓住死刑犯慌乱的双手将他拉近，堵住了他的嘴唇，像要从他身体里汲取空气和养分般急迫而强硬，舌尖利刃般破开对方还未反应过来的唇齿，在温暖的口腔里横冲直撞。

那两片小巧挺翘的唇瓣跟他想象的一样柔软，尝起来就像甜度适中的软糖，让他忍不住想将人也连皮带骨吞进肚子里——但他无法实现这个愿望，因为他的小羊恰好会咬人。

那滋味仿佛只停留了半刻便匆匆出逃，即便如此也没有给徐仁宇带来困扰，这样带刺的东西反而让他心驰神往，他需要的不是温驯柔软的没有棱角的玩偶，而是会将毒刺藏在甜蜜伪装下的完美猎手。陆东植显然还不是这样的人，但他身上有一股另类的韧劲，徐仁宇透过他看似平凡的皮囊和无趣灵魂的深处，看到了对自己而言几近致命的吸引力。徐仁宇无法阐述那种想要不断接近他，拆解他，破坏他，再重组他的冲动，因为总有那么一瞬间，他会想要让他完整地保持原样地属于自己。

最终贪心战胜了一成不变。

比如这一瞬间，他尝到嘴里来自自己血液里的腥甜味道，和不算强烈但无法忽视的刺痛，感受到了从未有过的乐趣。他的小羊正睁着一双湿润透亮的眼睛瞪着他，被他亲得发红的嘴唇紧紧抿住，全身上下都在叫嚣着震惊和抗拒。

陆东植这一口咬得相当狠，至少是出门之后会被曹宥真拐弯抹角嘲笑一番的程度。徐仁宇却抬起手用指腹抹了抹嘴角渗出的血珠，发自内心地笑了出来，完全不见一开始破门而入时发怒的森然模样。

“别把自己太当回事，东植，除了跟我合作，你别无选择。”他轻飘飘地撂下威胁话语，将陷入困境的陆东植留在了原地。

17

“疼的话，就说出来。”女人清冷的嗓音在他头顶响起，像一句不痛不痒的安慰。

李尚恩早已取好了药，又求曹宥真让他待久一会儿，女狱医难得好心地通融，当着他的面拆下陆东植手掌凝着血的纱布，下面是毫无悬念的一片狼藉。

纱布已经被凝固的血粘在了伤口上，即使曹宥真技术过硬，动作干净利落，陆东植也还是疼出了冷汗。碍于李尚恩也在场，他表情起伏并不是很大，只是等处理完伤口重新包扎好之后，他的脸色明显变得更加苍白。

曹宥真板着脸向他提了一些注意事项，转身又钻回药房替他开消炎药。

屋外的两人重新陷入了短暂的沉默。

“是哥吗？”李尚恩突然闷闷地开口。

“什么？”陆东植下意识反问，歪着头看他。

“之前在洗衣房…也是哥帮的我吗？”李尚恩抬起头来跟他对视，眼里的光晦暗不明。

被问到的人顿时有些语塞，移开视线含糊地回了一句，“你说什么啊…”

“因为把门锁住的狱警和进来制止他们的，是同一批人。”李尚恩依然紧盯着他的侧脸，“如果不是有人给他们下令的话……”

“是我，”陆东植咬了咬牙，索性坦白，“是我求徐仁宇救你的。你很干净，离开的时候也得保持原样。”

“那哥呢？他要你做了什么才肯帮你？”李尚恩语气变得有些急促，“是像他们说的那样吗？”

“你早就想问了不是吗？我究竟用了什么肮脏的手段才能这样生存。”陆东植无奈地笑了笑，捻起纱布脱落的线头揉成小团。

“不是的……”男孩急得眼眶有些湿润，“我只是不想哥牺牲自己来帮我。”

“李尚恩，你还不明白吗？你如果落在那些混蛋手里，不只是死那么简单，但我不一样，或许你忘了，我再怎么说也是个杀人犯，你怎么知道我跟这些垃圾周旋是不是乐在其中呢。”他心情很乱，脑子里全是徐仁宇的警告，扰得他无法保持理智。此刻也许他自己也不知道自己在讲些什么。

“哥……”

“如果是以前，你是最标准的那种，会死在我手上的猎物。你之所以还活着，是因为我觉得杀弱者已经没意思了，好像连自己都会变得可怜一样。”陆东植看着李尚恩的表情越来越僵硬，喉咙像被灼烧般火辣又苦涩，但他还是一字一句地吐出那些连自己都分不清真假的残酷谎言，“我对付恶马他们，只是因为我发现我的想法一直都是错的，自以为是的强者，才是我绝佳的猎物。”

“你只不过是我用来狩猎的借口罢了。”他明知道这样的谎言脆弱又幼稚，但还是一股脑地说出口，意图气走他心智成熟并足够有判断力的保护对象，“所以，也别把我想得那么简单，如果你想活着出去，就乖乖听我的话，不要多想也不要多问，更不要坏我的好事。”

曹宥真总是将时机把握地恰到好处，她在李尚恩正打算说点什么的当口踏着高跟走了出来，美女狱医转溜着仿佛洞察一切的漂亮眼珠子，将消炎药递到那个死刑犯跟前，看着他接过道谢，然后在李尚恩反应过来之前匆匆逃离。

就在当晚，陆东植被告知获得了期限为几天的休养假期，这次不再有太多埋怨的声音，也许是大家都见怪不怪，亦或者是作为这座牢笼里或麻木或无聊的困兽，碰上这样难得一遇的稀奇剧本，都想看看这个本就命不久矣的死刑犯，能在徐仁宇身边赢得多少时间。

陆东植依然心乱如麻，缩在床脚抱着双膝，以求获得一些自欺欺人的安全感。他不知道自己该怎么走下去了，不知道是该踏进徐仁宇条件诱人的无底深渊，还是应该朝着已知或未知的险恶不顾一切地前进。他本不该犹豫，但不管是哪一个选择，对他和李尚恩来说都风险太大。

再稍微晚一些的时候，图书室的老头扶着吱呀作响的推车颤颤巍巍地经过七楼的走廊，不时回应着一些千篇一律的玩笑。

“没有那种东西，要我说多少遍，这是他妈的监狱，不是应有尽有的书店。”七楼的房客总是换了又换，也许正是因为如此，即使语气恶劣，老头也还是不厌其烦地回应着每一个人，“多看点有营养的书吧，小子，说不定还能在最后的日子里得到些别的安慰。”

借书的时间一般在周四，所以刚进来五天的陆东植还没有机会见到这个年迈的管理员，他本想走到门前打个招呼，将他喊停，假装挑选一些看上去“有营养”的书来打发时间，但他太累了，累到头颅仿佛有千斤重，手指也不愿意挪动一毫米。

直到那个沙哑的，有些断断续续的声音在探视窗口的位置小声喊着他的名字，陆东植原以为自己出现了幻听，但外面的人开始用指骨敲击铁门来试图获取他的注意。

“是……是我！”好奇心总算让他恢复了一些力气，他边应答着，边快速地移动到门边，“请问您找我有什么事吗？”

年长者似乎对他的礼貌颇有好感，也不再去计较刚才耽误的一些时间，一双瘦削粗糙的手将叠得歪歪斜斜的纸条递了进来，陆东植接了过去，猜测着会是金哲或者徐仁宇又想给他制造什么麻烦，但在他打开纸条前，老头便好心地解答了他的疑惑。

“207的大叔拜托我交给你的，看上去像是有急事。”

陆东植心里一惊，也顾不上道谢，笨手笨脚地摊开了纸条开始阅读，纸条上的字不多，但足够让他了解情况。

老头本想再问问年轻人是否有想借书的意愿，毕竟他并不想在这里停留太久，只想早点结束工作回去休息。但他还是决定被动地在门外等上一会儿，就一会儿，接着他便听到这位死刑犯在里面用力地拍打着铁门，几乎是疯了一样喊道——

“典狱长！！！我要见典狱长！！！”

18

陆东植被带到办公室时，看上去就像一条迷路的小狗，他的眼睛依然很亮，泛出鲜活的光，但脸色苍白，整个人簌簌发抖。

“他会被毁掉的……那个混蛋疯子！”

“所以呢？”徐仁宇正坐在椅子里，将视线从文件中分出来打量他，越看越中意，就像圣诞节拆到梦寐以求的礼物一般满足。

“你不知道他将遭受什么……”陆东植被解开手铐之后，差点要扑到徐仁宇桌前去，但他仅剩的理智阻止了自己那样做，并开始在原地不安地打转，像是在努力控制着自己不知所措的四肢，“金哲就是个疯狗！”

“哦，现在你知道了？”徐仁宇低下头背着他嗤笑一声，抬起头又是一副良苦用心的神情，“那么你也应该意识到，你选择跟他打交道是一件多愚蠢的事情。”

“对…对…我知道错了，”陆东植很快认清局势，选择了顺从，“我可以承担一切，现在只有您能帮他，求求你了，他不能在这里被毁掉。”

徐仁宇的暗示一语成谶，他最终还是要放下固执，乖乖向这个掌控一切的男人求助。他很不甘，即使徐仁宇表现出来的卑劣在他犯下的罪行面前不值一提。但就像徐仁宇说的，他别无选择，命运就像一直在跟他开玩笑一样，每次带给他希望之后又重新将他逼上绝路。

陆东植哀求地看着徐仁宇，焦急地等待着回应，但后者似乎就是想不断挑战他的耐心，在他示弱之后，再也没有表态。

“典狱长……”他又唤了一声，语气生硬又急促，仅仅是干巴巴的一句称呼，但尾调带了点试探的延长，像是一次失败的紧急补救。

徐仁宇终于再次抬头看他，将手里的笔帽套回笔尖，“你带着无理的请求跑来见我，我却看不到你一丝诚意，”那双指节分明的手把钢笔轻轻放在桌面，意味着他准备认真跟他谈了，“告诉我一些能让我感兴趣的条件。”

“我…我说…我可以承担一切。”面对徐仁宇那双锐利的眼睛，陆东植反而失去了底气，他低下头嘟囔着开口，仿佛挪用了极大的勇气。

徐仁宇好笑地看着他，“如果你认为我是那么容易被打动的人，那就大错特错了。如果没有合理的报酬，我何必为了一个没用的黄毛小子惹不必要的麻烦。”

陆东植咬了咬牙，双手在两侧不安地绞着衣摆，然后迎着徐仁宇的注视艰难地踱步到他身边，在椅子的一侧半跪了下来。

他主动为徐仁宇制造了一个强势的姿态，本以为至少会被夸赞悟性够高，但现实往往事与愿违，徐仁宇虽享受这样的氛围，却没有达到令他满意的程度。“按照你上一次的表现？你认为这样的筹码还会存在价值吗？”

陆东植一时噎住，他大概明白了徐仁宇的言外之意，内心却窜起一股不该有的侥幸——或许徐仁宇已经对他失去了兴趣——但仔细想想，他也分不清这是否是个好预兆。

“那你想怎么样？”他斗胆发问。

“什么都可以？是吗？”徐仁宇装模作样地反问，如果陆东植能再抬头看一眼，便可以发现他眼里几近疯狂的笑意，但他不愿意再浪费时间，死刑犯战胜了自己的理智，迫不及待地点了头，反正——他想——不会有比死亡更极端的事情了。

徐仁宇意味深长地看了他一眼，抓起了一旁的座机摁下几个数字。即使陆东植不喜欢徐仁宇，也不得不承认，作为合作对象，这个男人的诚信度和行动力都让他很满意，至少比金哲那种说一套做一套的垃圾要好多了。

典狱长用一通电话便挽回了局势，占满陆东植整个心脏的焦虑感慢慢消失了，他转头看向监控器，六楼尽头的走廊看上去闹出了不小的动静。

狱警从金哲的牢房拎出了两个没经过批准私自“串门”的京畿道混球，然后是金哲和他上次见过的那个床伴。再接着，警卫抱出了最后一名囚犯——他太瘦了，看上去就像营养不良的鸡崽——是李尚恩，他的情况貌似并不是很好。

陆东植就差将自己埋进监视器里，他紧紧盯着屏幕里那个虚弱的孩子，直到他的身影消失在那一台机器里，但在找到下一个机位前，所有的屏幕突然像断电般变得一片漆黑。

他焦急地转过身，徐仁宇不知道什么时候站到了他身后，他便理所当然地一头扎进了那个结实的怀里。

“现在可不是担心别人的时候。”男人压低的嗓音在上方响起，听得他头皮发麻。

“他看上去很糟糕，”陆东植下意识后退了一步，“我…我需要确定他的情况。”这有一半是借口，在场的两个人都心知肚明。

徐仁宇轻蔑地笑了一下，弯下腰凝视着他开始透露出慌张情绪的可爱猎物，“那是曹狱医该担心的问题。现在，该是你支付酬劳的时候了。”

“但是……唔……！”痛呼跟肉体撞击硬物的声音同时响起，陆东植被猛地压到了墙上，在一阵眩晕后遭受了更加激烈的亲吻。

跟之前的每一次一样，徐仁宇没有给他任何准备，唯一不同的是，这一次的攻势来得比以往都要凶猛，徐仁宇身上那股浓烈又锐利的强势通过火辣的吻传达到陆东植身体里，压制得他几乎喘不过气，甚至没有像上次那样咬紧牙关的力气，只任由徐仁宇霸道的唇舌凌虐着他的。

无法推测过了多长时间，也许只是短短几秒，陆东植获得了短暂的清醒，他胡乱摸到男人的西服翻领，抛弃了对昂贵价值的忌惮，拼了命地往外扯，试图借力将对方拉开。但徐仁宇的力气比他想象的要大得多，陆东植扯了半天，只把外套从男人肩头剥离，本人却没有被撼动分毫。

徐仁宇注意到肩膀传来的压力，暂时放过了陆东植的嘴唇，退开来好笑地看着他，“别着急，待会我自己会脱。”后者因为缺氧重新红润起来的脸色又变得煞白，像被烫到一般急忙松开了手，“你…你不是……”

徐仁宇歪着头看他，眼里笑意盈盈，“我不是什么？”

“你不是对我……”不感兴趣了吗。后半句被噎在了陆东植的喉咙里，跟因恐惧分泌出的唾液一同咽了下去。

“你好像还没搞清楚状况。我从不做亏本的买卖，”徐仁宇的手从他的肩膀移到腰后，不轻不重地捏了一把——再明显不过的暗示，陆东植呼吸一滞，大胆甩开他的手撒腿就跑。

必然是徒劳。徐仁宇不费吹灰之力将他抓了回来，扣住他的后颈将他摁到足够宽敞的沙发上。陆东植双手无助地扒着沙发边缘，乱糟糟的卷发撒在深棕的皮质坐垫，嘴里念叨着冗余的交换条件，“上次那个，我…我可以再做一次！求你了…”

“你自己答应的，什么都可以，在和我的交易里出尔反尔不会有好下场，”徐仁宇俯下身，几乎贴到他的背上，在他耳边一字一句地说，“我随时可以让人把李尚恩送回去。”

陆东植不再挣扎了，他放松了绷紧的脊梁，将侧着的脸埋到坐垫里，“别那么做……”他说，声音小得几乎听不见，但徐仁宇知道他妥协了。因为他抓住了他该死的软肋，一个他早就想处理掉但却不得不留着控制陆东植的家伙。

一丝不该有的恼怒在那一刻侵占了徐仁宇的大脑，他扯下陆东植的后领，在那片光滑的皮肤上泄愤一般舔舐啃咬，陆东植痛得忍不住伸长双臂扒住沙发扶手往前爬，背肌因为用力的动作绷出紧实的线条，徐仁宇将他捞了回来，右手顺着小腹摸上前胸。

他从皮质沙发摩擦出的吱吱响声中捕捉到了陆东植小声的惊呼，一边感叹掌心不可多得的柔软触感，一边有意无意地刮过乳尖。陆东植跟着他触碰的频率小幅度地颤抖，直到它无声无息地变得坚挺。

这个男人的身体比他想象的要敏感多了。徐仁宇愉悦地得出结论。然后他有了更大胆的猜想，为了验证自己的想法，他将手从男人胸前收了回来，这让陆东植松了一大口气，但没过多久，他整个身体又快速陷入了僵直——徐仁宇的手正握住了他的要害。

死刑犯意料之中的反应让徐仁宇笑了出来，“真的让我猜中了，你是个雏？”陆东植终于舍得抬起头，他的脸连同耳根一起涨得通红，跟着磕磕巴巴地开口，“放开，放开，这…这个不行！”

可惜的是，在徐仁宇的字典里根本不存在他拒绝的余地。狩猎者找到了乐趣，手上反而变本加厉地套弄起来。

陆东植半个身子都软了，嘴里抑制不住地喘息。困在金哲牢房里的时候，他完全被愤怒支配，加上用徐仁宇当挡箭牌，才得以击溃那个恶劣的混混头目，而如今他并没有任何产生愤怒的理由，反而在某种意义上确实欠了徐仁宇一个人情。在失去极端情绪支配的同时，他的感官只能被迫集中在外界生理刺激，即他从未遭受驱使的欲望。

他在徐仁宇手中勃起了。

男人的吻落在他的侧颈，然后是红透了的小巧耳垂，滚烫的呼吸加速了他脸部的沸腾，连肩背裸露的皮肤都泛起大片红潮。

这家伙，真的太好玩了。徐仁宇在他背后止不住地笑，看着陆东植不断撅起腰臀想让下身远离他的魔爪，非但一点没挣脱开，反而往他身上贴得更近，徐仁宇加快了手上的动作，很快便帮助陆东植迎来了他的第一次高潮。

伴随着一声勉强压抑过的吸气声，陆东植的腰塌了下去，徐仁宇能听到他极细的轻喘，看到他攀住沙发扶手的手指陷进了真皮包裹的垫子里，像是用尽了全力。徐仁宇没有等待他度过高潮的余韵，将手重新探进他裤子里。

“你干什么？！”陆东植声音惊讶得都变了调，他转过脸看徐仁宇，眼眶有些发红，眼里涌动着屈辱的泪水。

“别害怕，只是为了让你待会不会痛得太厉害。”徐仁宇一本正经地回答了他的问题，但陆东植只觉得一切都让他毛骨悚然，残存的快感还没有从他体内消散，他感觉到从未有过的恐惧，这不像他，在金哲手上几欲作呕的那个才是。

“别弄了…别弄了。放开我！”陆东植哀求着抓住徐仁宇的手腕，请求他放手，徐仁宇照做了，在陆东植猜出他下一个动作之前，徐仁宇已经将他正面朝上翻了过来，抓住双腕摁在头顶，另一只手则往下摸了一把，将他刚才射在大腿内侧的精液抹在他起伏的小腹上。

“我以为你会喜欢这样。”徐仁宇的声音仿佛恶魔的低语，让陆东植直观感受到二次羞辱，死刑犯眼里终于燃起一丝愤怒的火星，他开始奋力挣扎，甚至抬高了腿想要将身上的男人踹下去，但他只能再一次领会到——徐仁宇的力气大得惊人。

徐仁宇轻而易举地捏住了他的脚踝，顺势将它架在自己的臂弯，陆东植对这个姿势感到不安，急着要发难，男人却在这时放开了他的双手，让他重获了没必要的反抗资本，但在他合理利用之前，徐仁宇便打消了他的念头——

“你如果再不听话，我会将现在对你做的一切加倍施加在李尚恩身上。”

奇妙的是，李尚恩这个名字在这种氛围下显得格外诡异，他是因为李尚恩才走到这一步的，从一开始就像是被牵着走的羔羊一样，冲动地下了注，每一步都举步维艰，每一步都越陷越深，他用自己本以为不值钱的皮肉换来筹码，却发现失去的越多越没办法抽身，这场赌局逐渐变成他不断剥削自己的刑场。

陆东植放下了抵在徐仁宇胸前的手，任由自己的裤子被褪去，屏着呼吸等待徐仁宇一颗一颗解开他的衣扣。男人不安分的手指在他大腿根部流连，干燥的皮肤为徐仁宇提供了温暖的滑腻手感，却也成功让陆东植起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，一半是因为恐惧，一半是因为痒。那痒钻进他体内无数神经，袭击他发麻的大脑。

不知道还要持续多久的酷刑夺去了他一部分神志，难熬得甚至使他忘记呼吸。直到徐仁宇停下了动作，支起上半身开始脱掉自己碍事的西服外套，接着解开衬衫袖扣，沿着小臂卷起。

如果不是自己还衣衫不整地躺在这里，陆东植甚至可以认为眼前的男人就是个刚下班回到家准备处理晚餐的优雅精英，但一想到那晚餐大概就是自己，他便被这份专注慎得又生出几分畏怯。

所以在徐仁宇重新靠近之后，陆东植下意识躲开了他的吻，但很快又被捏着下巴强迫张开了嘴，典狱长不知轻重的力道将他捏得很疼，他被冒出的生理泪水模糊了视线，干脆闭上了眼睛，却没有等来再一次的索吻，他以为徐仁宇又生气了，还没说出来的解释却被突然伸进嘴里的异物堵了回去。

他不知所措的舌头正被徐仁宇两根细长手指粗暴地搅动着，追逐挑逗着，被逼得几乎无处可逃，他的口腔因此分泌出更多涎水，顺着合不拢的嘴角滑落下来。

死刑犯从喉管发出抗议，徐仁宇才将手指抽了出来，换上了自己的嘴唇，陆东植的舌头被他的手指搅得发麻，在紧跟着袭来的火辣亲吻中仿佛要失去知觉。这时他还无暇顾及徐仁宇手指的行踪，只不自觉地抓住了男人的衣襟以抵抗他过于热情的唇舌。

陆东植再次注意到热吻以外的事情，是因为徐仁宇用沾满他唾液的手指划过了他的大腿内侧，在上面留下湿痕，然后绕过他发泄过的欲望，停在了会阴部。陆东植被亲得昏沉沉的脑袋瞬间恢复了清醒，并及时响起警报。

他几乎立刻记起了在金哲牢房里看到的那场不堪入目的情事，焦虑让他的行动开始不受控制，如果不是徐仁宇及时捏紧了他的两腮让他无法咬合，典狱长便又能尝到舌头被咬的滋味。

温热的指腹开始在入口处打着圈，让陆东植的恐惧升到顶点，他忘光了所有协议和承诺，顺从自己迫切的反应将徐仁宇用力推开。

“我做不到的。”他脸色苍白，几乎是哀求地看着徐仁宇，湿润的清亮双眸向他投射了可怜视线，是即使再强硬的人也会心软的程度，但徐仁宇并不是普通人，他是如同这所监狱一样极难攻破的铜墙铁壁，是个没有同情心的冷血混蛋。

“嘘，”徐仁宇将修长手指抵在嘴唇，眼里的不悦一闪而过，“专心。”

陆东植被掐住脖子重新摁了下去，徐仁宇没再光临他红肿的嘴唇，而是将目标转移到死刑犯丰腴的胸脯。他将一边的乳首含进嘴里，用利齿碾磨噬咬，手上则抓揉着另一边的被冷落的乳肉，陆东植紧咬着下唇一声不吭，身体却禁不住发抖颤栗，发出诚实的信号。

他专注于徐仁宇对他上身的蹂躏，因此无法预知突然捅进他下体的手指。陆东植发出短促的惨叫，宛如一尾搁浅的鱼，痛得弹了起来，他不断锤打着徐仁宇的手臂，迫切地想让他离开。徐仁宇也愣住了，他也不是没有玩过男人，但确实是第一次跟毫无经验的人上床。他能猜到对陆东植的开拓会格外困难，但没想到那领地会比他想象的还要紧而干涩，他几乎寸步难行，吸附着他的滚烫温度却又仿佛在狡猾地吸引着他，试图让他探索更多。

他暗骂一声，整个身子连同手指都抽离了陆东植的身体，然后以极快的步伐离开了房间。陆东植从疼痛中缓了过来，对着门的方向眨巴着湿润的双眼，花了好几秒来消化状况，最后才如释重负地呼出一口气。他不确定徐仁宇还会不会回来，只先坐了起来，将挣扎中滑到臂弯的衣服拉起来拢好，过长的下摆则被他勉强盖住赤裸的下身。

死刑犯乖巧地坐在沙发边缘垂着头发呆，卷发柔软凌乱，双手不安地摆放在并拢的光滑双腿上，看上去就像个刚送走恩客的单纯雏妓——徐仁宇带着需要的东西折返时，看到这一幕后做出评价。

他的猎物很快听到了响动，像受惊的鹿一样朝着他的方向抬起头睁大了双眼，但又立即移开了视线。他快步走过去，将还没反应过来的男人以跪趴的姿势摁倒在沙发上，掀起上衣露出丰满但匀称的半裸腰身。陆东植背脊斜躺着一块从不久前的斗殴中留下的可怖淤痕，在光洁的皮肤上显得有些突兀，但他腰线细窄，又衬得那弧线格外旖旎。徐仁宇用力抓了一把眼前的柔软臀肉，感受到陷进指缝的绝佳手感，暂且愉悦地接受了对方因恼怒而发出的哼哧气音。

冰凉的液体被倒在陆东植的尾骨，顺着臀缝滑了下去，促使他发出又一声惊呼。接着是男人带着薄茧的手指，沾满了粘稠液体往他下身探去。尽管润滑液已经尽可能发挥了它的作用，陆东植还是痛得皱起了眉头——而徐仁宇仅仅只放进了一根手指。

这种折磨并不是单方面的，徐仁宇也同样为吸附着自己手指的滚烫热度而感到煎熬，他试图曲起指节，却惹得那甬道因疼痛愈发紧绷。徐仁宇嘴唇摩挲着陆东植藏在松软头发下的耳骨，用仅存的耐性对他进行劝导，“放松。”他说。“如果不想受伤的话。”

但情况并没有任何改善，陆东植在极度紧张下几乎失去了对括约肌的控制，甚至全身的肌肉依然绷紧，徐仁宇脸色一沉，最后的耐心也跟着消耗殆尽，他抽出手指将手从陆东植腿间穿过，攫住他疲软的性器粗鲁地揉捏着，陆东植被突袭夺去理智，剧烈的快感夹杂着疼痛涌向他的下半身，将他的欲望重新点燃。

细碎的喘息和哀鸣不断从陆东植紧咬的牙关溢出，黏滑的液体氤湿了他性器敏感的顶端，通过手心的摩擦放大了刺激的感知，激起一身薄汗。徐仁宇就在这时一鼓作气挤进了两根手指，在热得发烫的甬道里毫无章法地辗转抠挖。陆东植的肌肉已经足够放松和柔软，但依然保持着处子的紧致，这样蛮横的入侵毋庸置疑会带来伤害，随之而来的痛楚将陆东植涣散的意识拯救回来，顺便将烧心的欲火浇灭了一半。

“好痛……拿出去……”他低声叫喊着，却也不敢缩紧肠壁的肌肉，他知道那只会徒增痛感。徐仁宇抓住了这个时机，边快速扩张着，边用指腹搜寻着关键的按钮。

陆东植的声音逐渐被手指进出腔壁和摩擦性器的粘腻水声掩盖，羞耻感开始占据他的大脑，一点点堆积为快感，当他发现自己逐渐适应体内的手指时，一切都来不及了。那股致命的酸麻从尾椎钻透他四肢百骸，让他慌不择路咬住了自己的手臂，但依然无济于事，他声调上扬的呻吟还是成功传到了徐仁宇耳朵里。

徐仁宇笑了，他知道自己找到了什么。他垂着头端详陆东植隐忍的侧脸，看着那眼里清澈的光在自己手指的律动按压中逐渐涣散，空气中只剩下陆东植压抑过的嘤咛，徐仁宇见时机成熟，便捏着那截软腰果断地将自己送了进去。

完全勃起的性器和手指的差距还是太大了，陆东植湿软的内里被填得满满当当，甚至让他产生了被撕裂的错觉——也有可能不是错觉。他的牙齿陷入手臂肌肉，只为了抑制住失态的哼吟，在这场并不和谐的性事里，他珍惜每一份痛楚，依靠着它们帮助自己脱离欲海。

也许徐仁宇看穿了他的心思，但他从来不是一个懂得怜惜的人，性器不断拔出又捣进那个又烫又紧的美妙腔穴，残忍得像一把无情的肉刃。这时候陆东植还勉强充当着一个任人摆布的玩偶，一声不吭地承受着典狱长的私刑，直到徐仁宇开始光顾他尝过甜头的前列腺，将他从理智边缘拉回了地狱。

粗圆顶端不断有力地捣撞着那处致命的软肉，将痛感转化为欢愉，但陆东植不愿消受这样的欢愉，他在欲望与理智间天人交战，抻着腰身想要逃离，却被徐仁宇有力的手掌狠狠捏紧动弹不得。

“不要了……不要了……快停下……呜呜”陆东植干脆放开了嗓子哭喊，余下的呻吟也被顶得支离破碎。徐仁宇放过了他被掐出红痕的腰，转而去抓揉眼下颤动的臀肉，因为不留罅隙包裹着自己的湿滑肉壁发出满足的喟叹。他看着陆东植因为剧烈顶撞而跃动的发梢，染上红潮的耳廓，因为扁着嘴抽泣微微鼓起的腮肉，听他小狗似的呜咽，因为哽咽引起的小而短促的嗝。这一切都在加速积攒他心里的暴虐因子，让他想从这一刻起将这个男人锁在自己身边，每天将他操得大哭求饶，溃不成军。

他发了狠地顶弄让陆东植疯狂的那一点，感受着那温软腔壁越绞越紧，带领他们不断接近极乐。高潮来临的时候，徐仁宇咬住了陆东植光溜的后肩，狠得让后者痛出一声扎实的闷哼，也留下了足够明显的齿痕。

徐仁宇抽身站起，用纸巾简单清理了自己，重新套上了服帖的西装外套，得体得仿佛从未参与过这场由他主导的情事。陆东植依然保持着跪趴的姿势，大张的腿间是各种液体交缠纵流的湿痕。

过了不久——至少是徐仁宇能够忍受的时间范围内——陆东植终于动了起来，他慢慢爬起蜷曲在沙发的一角，将脸埋进双臂，徐仁宇只听到他吸了吸鼻子，然后空气归于沉寂。

“我需要见李尚恩。”带着水汽的软糯嗓音突然从那蜷缩成一团的躯体里响起，方才的沉默仿佛像是在消解过浓的情欲。

“什么？”徐仁宇不敢置信地将目光投射到死刑犯身上，眼里是明晃晃的，强烈的怒意。

“我要见李尚恩。”他重复道。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
